A Snowy Mountain Scenario
by Schnickledooger
Summary: Ever wish Dragon Knights would tell you the whole story of certain incidents instead of vauge hints?This is my version of what happened in the Snowy Mountains. Featuring CUTE,LITTLE Rath with his loveable sidekicks:Fire and Crewgar! COMPLETE!
1. Troublemaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.1. Trouble Maker**

A patrol of sweating, tired Dragon Fighters strode through through the gates of the

palace in Draqueen. Everyone's uniform was slightly smudged and wrinkled as if they had been in a scuffle, but not a very big one.

"Man!" a red-haired Dragon Fighter exclaimed, wiping his dripping brow with his sleeve, "If it's not bad enough for us to try and keep the local demons in line and maintain peace, we gotta do it in _this_ weather!"

"I agree," said another with spiked yellow hair,"It's so torrid you could drop an egg on the ground and it'd be fried before it hit it!"

"Yeah,well," said a Fighter behind them,"Did we show those demons or what! They took off like scared rabbits once they saw that the Dragon Lord's army can never be defeated!"

"That's right!" the red-haired Dragon Fighter agreed vehemently, unsheathing his sword and pointing it in the air,"Dragon Fighters are strong!"

"Yeah!" came a chorus of cheers as the patrol strode forward across the green palace grounds.

"Dragon Fighters are brave!"

"Yeah!"

"Dragon Fighters are perceptive!"

"Yeah!"

"Nothing can ever sneak up on th-" the red-haired Fighter was abruptly caught off as he and the rest of the Dragon Fighters fell down a huge hole which had been dug quite deeply and had come upon them without their knowing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" came their screams.

They hit the the bottom roughly three seconds later.

"Oof! Urgh! Ugh!" the red-haired Fighter grunted, pushing his way to the top of the pile of bodies and squinted upwards, exclaiming in angry shock,"HOW THE HELL DID THIS BLASTED HOLE GET HERE!"

Then a small black-haired head came into view, peering down at the Dragon Fighters in surprise.

"You're not demons!" came the dismayed statement.

"I should bloody well hope not!" the Dragon Fighter cried in enraged irritation.

"What's up?" came a voice from the bottom of the heap,"who made this hole!"

"It's Rath again!" came the irked reply.

"Rath!"

"Again!"

"What's this? The fifthteenth time this week!"

One by one the Dragon Fighters shoved and pushed their way out of the hole until they were all standing on the green grass again glaring down at Rath furiously, with dirt clods and roots in their hair for decorations.

"Why did you dig that hole?" the spiked yllow-haired Fighter demanded indignantly.

"I didn't dig the hole,"Rath said innocently, his eyes wide, as he clasped a small shovel firmly between his hands. Beside him, the while demon-dog Crewgar made a snorting noise, while Fire who perched on his head, rolled his eyes.

By now, the Dragon Fighters were at their wit's end. Having their feeling of victory taken away by a child who had made them all look mindless idiots, not noticing a giant hole in the ground right in front of them! It wasn't very soothing to their ego's in the slightest. Who knew what they would have done if they had not been interrupted by an infuriating, wrathful yell:

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattthhhh!"

The black-haired child's eyes grew even wider-if that was possible. Swiveling around, he gasped in a horror-stricken whisper,"Uh-oh!Alfeegi, he found us!"

Everyone immediately looked in the direction of the outraged scream to see a very wrathful Dragon Officer Alfeegi bearing down on them like an infuriated eagle.

"Crewgar!" Rath cried, clambering hurriedly onto the demon-dog's back,"Hurry!Let's go!"

"_NOT SO FAST_!" came the vengeful exclaimation.

A hand swooped down and caught the back of the young child's shirt before he was able to spur his escape. He was plucked up from the demon-dog and set on the ground firmly.

Rath stared at the grass and waited for the reprimand to come. And waited and waited. Finally, he couldn't it any longer and glanced up to Alfeegi's face. The black-haired boy immediately noticed how the White Dragon Officer's head was covered with a scarf.

Alfeegi, finally getting the young child to look at him, proclaimed vehemently,"YOU'RE NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_ UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU DID IT!"

The Dragon Fighters looked on curiously between the two.

"Did what?" Rath asked, though he knew full well what.

"_THIS_!" Alfeegi screeched, dancing in rage, yanking off the scarf which covered his head.

The Dragon Fighters all immediately burst out laughing, some falling over in glee, and others with tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh, man!" one Dragon Fighter wheezed between fits of laughter,"Who did you pay to get such a funky hair-do!"

The White Dragon Offiicer's strawberry-blond hair looked like someone had done a hack job. It was clipped and sheared all over the place, uneven on both sides, and even balding in some areas. Alfeegi, however, did not seem to find this amusing.

"I WAS FEELING TIRED, SO I WENT TO SLEEP," The Dragon Officer screamed, his face reddening in fury," AND WHEN I WOKE UP, MY HAIR LOOKED LIKE _THIS_!"

"But that doesn't mean I did it!" Rath declared, defending himself.

"YOU WERE ASKING ME IF I WANTED A HAIR-CUT _BEFORE_ I WENT TO SLEEP!" Alfeegi cried, then reaching forward, he rumaged hurriedly through the child's pockets, pulling out a pair of sciscors,"AND _THIS_!" he yelled, pointing at them,"PROVES IT!"

All of a sudden, the Dragon Officer spotted the giant hole that lay gaping on the palace grounds. He stared at the hole, then he stared at the Dragon Fighters, taking in the dirt on their uniforms.

"How did this hole get here?" he inquired stainedly,"Or need I ask?"

The Dragon Fighters all pointed at Rath.

Alfeegi wheeled back around to the child, a vein in his temple popped out throbbing dangerously. He was on the verge of loosing his temper(if he hadn't already).

"Any _other_ little charades I have yet to know of?"

Fire began scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, then held it proudly, after he finished. It read:

: The reason you were feeling tired is because Master put a sleeping draught in your drink, so'd you'd go to sleep, so he could cut your hair:

There were several moments of tensed silence as several more veins popped out on the Dragon Officer's forehead; birds chirped. Then:

"_GROUNDED_! NO PRIVELEDGES! NO SWORD! NO MEALS!"

"Uh, sir?" a Dragon Officer spoke nervously," No meals?"

"FINE! HE CAN HAVE MEALS, BUT HE STAYS INSIDE THE PALACE UNTIL I SAY SO!" The air vibrated with his cries.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell him about eating all his hidden stash of chocolate chip cookies," Rath whispered to Fire. He and Crewgar both nodded.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first fanfic EVER. It brings back fond memories. Enjoy! Please share your fav parts, thanx!  
**


	2. Plans of Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.2. Plans Of Escape**

_Knock, knock,_ came the sound at a door in the Dragon Castle. The door opened, and a long-haired, red-headed member of the Dragon tribe poked his head in.

" Rath?" came the inquiring question.

"Hey, Ruwalk," came a small, bored voice.

Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk entered the room and walked over to where the black-haired child lay on a large red pillow, his head resting on Crewgar's side, while Fire sat nearby.

"Cerozurna said you didn't touch your supper. Is anything wrong?" Ruwalk asked worriedly.

" Well, when Alfeegi said that I'd be grounded inside the palace, I didn't think he meant one room," came the sullen rply.

"Ah, yes, well," Ruwalk said," I think you're in here because you get into too much trouble when you're loose somewhere else."

"But it's _boring_," Rath said looking at Ruwalk for sympathy," There's no one to talk to. I get so _lonely_." The child's voice quavered on the last note.

**: What about us:** Fire held up his sign. He was knocked backwards by Rath's elbow. The boy was clearly working on the Dragon Officer's emotions.

"Can't I go out for a little while?" Rath pleaded, putting on his wide-eyed act again.

Ruwalk wavered, hesitantly. He was about to agree with the child's request, when an image of Alfeegi on a warpath striking him down with lightening popped into his mind.

"No!" burst the quick reply.

Rath jumped, startled.

Ruwalk composed himself and said more demurely,"No."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Rath, but Alfeegi is right. It's too dangerous for me to let you out. I _mean_-! It's too dangerous for _you_ to be loose. You have to learn to be responsible. And cutting off Alfeegi's hair-" Ruwalk smothered a laugh-"However amusing that may seem is _not_ responsible. So, being grounded is like teaching you a lesson. Therefore, I can't let you out."

"So, when will I be?"

"Ah…that's up to Alfeegi."

"I'm gonna be stuck here forever," Rath sulked.

"Now, now," Ruwalk chided, trying to lift the child's spirits,"I'm sure it won't be _that_ long."

At least until his hair grows back, he thought.

"So," the Dragon Officer said,"Do you want a second chance at dinner?"

"No," Rath pouted, turning his back to Ruwalk.

Ruwalk sighed,"Alright. Well, goodnight,Rath."

The black-haired boy didn't answer. He didn't turn around until he heard the door close behind him.

Sighing, he propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Fire.

"This is all your fault," he said.

**: You had it coming:** his sign read.

" It's still your fault," he said," I could be outside if it weren't for you."

**: In your dreams:** the next sign read**: They watch you all the time:**

" You're right!" Rath exclaimed, sitting up indignantly,"They never let me do anything!"

Then the black-haired boy stopped and a sly, mischievous grin spread slowly across his face.

" Crewgar," he breathed softly, taking the demon-dog's face in his hands,"Why don't we run away?"

Crewgar whined deep in his throat, as if saying that wasn't a good idea.

**: Definitely not a good idea:** Fire's sign read.

" Who asked you, lizard-breath?" Rath cried, not wanting anyone to voice their opinion that his plan wasn't a great one,"I'm going to run away!" he announced standing up,"Whether you two like it or not!"

Fire looked oover at Crewgar and they both nodded. It was up to them to keep Rath safe.

**: If you run away, I'll tell:** the dragon stated, brandishing his new sign .

"You won't have a chance," Rath grinned evilly. Bending over, he reached under his pillow and pulled out-

**: NOOOOOOOOO:** Fire's sign fluttered to the ground as he flew up to the ceiling in terror: **DON'T PUT ME IN THE SWORD:**

"Then you better keep your mouth shut," the black-haired child threatened," Or else I'll-" he waved the sword up at him.

**: O.K.! O.K.:** two more signs fluttered to the floor.

"Yay!" Rath smiled happily again," Now we can all run away together!"

Crewgar whined and wagged his tail, as if saying even if he didn't like the idea, he'd go along.

"ALRIGHT!" Rath exclaimed, pointing his sword skyward, "IT'S DEMON-HUNTING TIME!"

* * *

**A/N: Please share your fav parts, thanx!**


	3. Run Aways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.3 Run-Aways**

It was in a dark, sleepy palace, under a starry night, when the three run-aways made their escape.

Rath tip-toed down the quiet corridors of the Dragon Castle with Crewgar padding silently along beside him and Fire perching broodingly on his shoulder.

**: How do you still have your sword when Alfeegi took it away:** the little dragon asked, holding the sign in front of his master's face.

" I used the transforming plant on a belt. In a couple of hours, the sword'll change back into what it was," Rath giggled," Won't that make Alfeegi mad?"

**: He'll just ground you worse when you come back:** another sign was dropped in front of the child's face.

Rath batted the sign away," I'm not coming back! I'm gonna start life as an adventurerer! No one makes them do anything!"

**: They'll find you anywhere you go:** another sign read.

Rath was growing quite annoyed at Fire's negative remarks.

" Listen you," he began, when he was cut off by approaching footsteps.

The black-haired child flattened himself against the wall, pulling Crewgar with him.

**: OUCH:** Fire stated on his sign as he was wedged painfully between the wall and Rath.

" Who's out this late of night?" Rath whispered, his arms clutched around the demon-dog tightly.

The boy peered around the corner trying to make out the person's silhouette throughout the darkness. Whoever it was, he didn't want them coming in his direction.

All of a sudden, Crewgar began barking excitedly and struggled free of Rath's hold, bounding forward towards the figure in the darkness. Rath bit his tongue to restain himself from calling out for the demon-dog to come back. He looked around anxiously, hoping Crewgar would be alright.

Crewgar leapt up on the person, barking in happy delight, whining and licking the person's face as if greeting someone whom he'd missed for a very long time.

"Crewgar, boy!" came a man's voice, laughing as he ruffled the demon-dog's fur,"I haven't seen you in a long while. Did you really miss your old friend Kai-stern, _this_ much?"

Kai-stern, Rath thought for awhile, then remembered. Blue Dragon Officer Kai-stern was the Secretary of Foreign Affairs. He was often away on business, so it wasn't suprising Rath hardly remembered him.

As Rath watched Crewgar race around the Blue Dragon Officer in circles, proclaiming his joy in loud, raucous barking, he wished he hadn't remembered him at all. How _dare_ Crewgar act that way around Kai-stern! He was only supposed to act that way arund him!

The demon-dog was respectful to the Dragon Lord and Queen and to everyone else in the palace, and even though he might hold some affection towards them, Rath was the only person whom he acted like a puppy for…just like he was doing right now for Kai-stern.

The black-haired child smoldered in jealousy as he watched the Dragon Officer bend over and quiet the over-excited dog. He didn't think he liked Kai-stern very much.

"Shhh, shhh, quiet there, boy. You'll wake the whole castle with that racket. And Alfeegi wouldn't be pleased-not only with me being three days behind schedule for reporting back, but coming at this hour, as well."

Crewgar sat in front of Kai-stern obediantly.

" Good, boy," the Dragon Officer said, stratching the demon-dog's ears," I'm going to my room for some long-needed sleep. Want to come along?"

Rath tensed against the wall, waiting for Crewgar's decision.

The demon-dog got up when the Dragon Officer turned and began walking, but did not follow. Whining, he looked back in Rath's direction, then back at Kai-stern.

" Got somewhere else to go tonight, boy? That's all right. It was nice to have someone greet me when I arrived, even if it was you," the Blue Dragon Officer gave Crewgar's ears a final scratching,"Night, boy."

The demon-dog waited until Kai-stern's form had disappeared into the darkness, then went back to Rath.

The black-haired child threw his arms around Crewgar and buried his head in his snowy, white chest. He had been so afraid that Crewgar wouldn't come back.

Rath stayed that way, until he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Turning his head around, he viewed Fire's sign, which read:

: **Are you sure you got it in you to be a killer:**

A second later, the dragon lay knocked out on the floor, holding up a sign:

**: I'M BEING ABUSED:**

Rath stepped over the fallen dragon, motioning Crewgar to follow him. The demon-dog glanced down at Fire, unsure of leaving him in his condition.

"Come on, Crewgar. He'll join us as soon as he gets his wind back-_and_ if he knows what's good for him!"

The black-haired child and the demon-dog walked down the empty-corridors until they exited the castle's main doors into the cool, night air. As they were striding across the grounds, Fire caught up with them, swathed in bandages, and landed on his master's shoulder warily.

" Are you going to keep your comments to yourself?" Rath asked.

**: I'll be good:** came the reply on a sign.

The young boy nodded," Alright, then you have my permission to come along. I know how much you want to go."

**: Crazy:** Fire held out the sign to Crewgar behind Rath's back.

The group had finally reached the Dragon Castle's tall, exquisite gates. Rath pushed the left one open and stepped outside easily. Crewgar followed.

The black-haired child looked at his surroundings eagerly and breathed in his first breath of air outside the palace grounds.

" Ahhh!" he exclaimed, stetching his arms to the sky, " Freedom!"

* * *

It was a Dragon Castle full of chaos the next morning when it was discovered that Rath had gone missing and was nowhere to be found.

"Be sensible, Alfeegi!" Ruwalk stated to his fellow Officer, "Why jump at _that_ conclusion? How are we to know that the little tyke isn't just off hiding somewhere waiting for us to come find him."

"Rath _has_ run away!" Alfeegi proclaimed, slamming down his account books which he always carried around, " There's two very valid reasonable explanations! 1) is that _all_ children assert that running away is the logical answer to solving their problems when they don't get their way and 2)- "

Alfeegi broke off and waited until he had drawn enough suspension for Ruwalk's curiosity to break. Obviously, the second was the most important.

"And the second?" Ruwalk asked, not able to stand the silence anymore.

"The second is…_THIS_!" the White Dragon Officer held up a small belt which he had been hiding.

Ruwalk blinked.

"You think…" he began slowly, "That Rath ran away… because of a…_belt_?"

"This belt!" Alfeegi declared, pointing emphatically at the accesory, "Is the sword I took away from the child yesterday, when he was confined to his room!"

Ruwalk stratched his head, staring at the belt quizzacly, "It's a sword? Weird, it looks like a belt."

CONG!

Alfeegi tossed the huge mallet behind him and spoke in huff to his fellow Dragon Officer sprawled out on the floor.

"That little terror is the _reason_ this this belt looked like a sword! He did it deliberately, so he could sneak _off_ with his sword unbeknowest to us! Probably to go demon-hunting-it's all that child ever thinks about!"

Ruwalk got up, massaging a large lump on his head, "So you're positive that he _did_ run away, then?"

"There's no doubt about it!" Alfeegi proclaimed, "If he was playing hide-and-seek with us, I seriously doubt he would take his sword with him-however rarely he is seen withiut it!"

Ruwalk nodded slowly. Alfeegi's explanation did sound valid and it was something Rath would be prone to do.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room swung open and none other than Lord Lykuleon, King of Dusis, entered, flanked by Black Dragon Officer Tetheus and Blue Dragon Officer Kai-stern.

"My Lord!" Alfeegi exclaimed, starting, "And _Kai-stern_! When did _you_ return!"

The white-haired Dragon Officer crossed his arms and smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you too, Alfeegi. By the way, what in the name of Dusis happened to you hair?"

The White Dragon Officer's face turned red.

"_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_!" he screamed at Kai-stern.

The Blue Dragon Officer shrugged nonchalantly and said, " As to your question, I came back last night when you all were sound asleep."

"_LATE_, as usual!" Alfeegi accused, his eyes flashing, "No doubt after splurging all the extra money that you conviently got here at the palace in taverns!"

Ruwalk interrupted hastily, before the White Dragon Officer had a chance to realize exactly how Kai-stern had gotten extra money for his trip.

"Have you heard of what has occurred, Your Majesty?" Ruwalk asked.

The Dragon Lord sighed, his usual kindly face, expressing worry, " Yes, Tetheus has informed me of the unfortunate event. So, Rath has run away, has he? We must send out search parties in order that he be found before something happens to him."

"My Lord must not let this incident cause too much anxiety for him. Rath should be well protected until we find him."

Everyone jumped in surprise at the low-monotone voice. Tetheus rarely spoke.

"Tetheus?" Lord Lykuleon inquired, "What do you mean?"

"I found this in the corridor of the eastern wing," the Black Dragon Officer held out a small, square sign which read:

**: I'm under strict orders _NOT_ to tell you that Master has ran away and is never coming back:**

The Dragon Lord took the sign in his hands allowing himself a small smile, " So Fire and Snow Crewgar are with him," he mused, "That should present a little more aide on Rath's behalf."

"But not enough, My Lord?" Ruwalk asked perplexedly.

"Rath is too young to fully understand how to controll the Fire Dragon," Lykuleon explained to his officers, "And Snow Crewgar, as powerful as he is, cannot provide adequate protection against numerous odds. The best they can do is scare off the rougeYokai, which is why we must find Rath and quickly…before a more powerful one does."

All the Officers raised their eyebrows quizzacly at the last part of the statement, but did not press the matter any farther.

"I'll have the whole of the Dragon Fighters out looking for him," Tetheus said in his low, monotone voice, turning around and exiting the rom.

"Ruwalk," the Dragon Lord said, turning to the Yellow Dragon Officer, "You will be in charge of seeing to my affairs of the kingdom, while I conduct a search for Rath by myself."

"But My Lord," Ruwalk began uncertainly, "I don't think you should-"

"That is an order from your King, Ruwalk," Lykuleon stated firmly.

"Yes, My Lord," Ruwalk said, bowing his head and started to leave the room.

"And _I_,"Alfeegi proclaimed walking hurriedly after him, "Will make sure _you_ won't overspend the budget in doing things-like you did with the money you gave to Kai-stern!"

"What! I never-!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! IT WAS YOU! IT'S _ALWAYS_ YOU!"

"Alfeegi, you really need to loosen up!"

The Officers made their way out of the room bickering.

Lord Lykuleon turned to Kai-stern who was the only person left remaining.

" Kai-stern," he said, "I think you out of all of us, would know the best places to look for Rath. The differences on your outlook of things to ours, will prove useful on this expedition. Use them, wisely."

Kai-stern nodded, turned to leave, then glanced back at the Dragon Lord who was staring worriedly out the window. The Blue Dragon Officer went back over to him.

"My Lord,"he began hesitantly, "We all know about Rath's past, but…what will happen to him if he meets a powerful Yokai?"

The Dragon Lord looked from the window to Kai-stern who was staring at him expectedly.

"That, Kai-stern," he said tonelessly, "Is something I do not wish to find out."

* * *

Kai-stern stepped outside in the castle gates, wiping the sweat from his brow.

_Look for the best places, Rath would be in, but just where in the world would that be?__Let's see,_ Kai-stern thought glancing around the city's capitol,_ If I were a young child-like Rath-where would I want to go? Maybe-curse this sweltering weather!_

The Dragon Officer ran the sleeve of his jacket over his persperated face. If only the temperature was a little cooler, maybe he could think better!

_Wait,_ Kai-stern thought, stopping his arm in the air,_ Cooler…_

The white-haired man looked in the distance, where the green country was. Perhaps, Rath had had the same problem. Perhaps, Rath would want to not only go where there was exploring to be made, but also, a better climate. At any rate, it was worth a shot, and it was the best lead he had.

_Yes,_ Kai-stern thought, sizing up the circumstances,_ That would be the best choice right now._

And the Dragon Officer made his way through the city, towards the open space of the country, where beyond it lay the Snowy Mountains.

* * *

**A/N: ****Alright! The story is slowly unwinding itself and I hope everyone liked it so far! Please share your fav parts, thanx!  
**


	4. The Meeting on the Mountains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.4 Meeting on the Mountains**

" Man!" Rath cried happily, as a cool breeze of air blew gently against his face and ruffled his hair, "This feels a lot better than it did in Draqueen!"

**: Are you talking about the air or the freedom:** came Fire's question on a sign.

"Both," the child proclaimed fiercely, "I had more fun last night and this morning, than I ever had back in that stuffy old castle!"

Which was true. The three run-aways had spent the warm night sleeping under an apple-tree(with Rath using Crewgar as a pillow and Fire for a foot-stool). Then the next morning had eaten a delicious apple breakfast with Rath climbing the tree, dropping the red fruit for Crewgar, as he munched his own. Fire, meanwhile, flitted in and out of branches searching for the ripest apple he could find, before perching on top of the tree eating it, so Rath could not come up and steal it.

Now the trio was walking uphill towards the Snowy Mountains because Rath had claimed, "It was the best place to find demons to fight!"

**: I bet everyone is out looking for you:** Fire wrote.

"So? They'll never me up here!" Rath declared as he struggled to carry his heavy sword up the steep slope, " Man, this is hard! Fire, transform big and carry me!"

**: I'm not a transportation device:** the little dragon protested hotly, whacking his master's head with his sign.

"Ow!" Rath complained, massaging his head, "You're so _mean_! Crewgar's nicer, I'll bet _he'll_ carry me, won't you, Crewgar? Crewgar? What's wrong , boy?"

Rath and Fire stared at the demon-dog who had stopped walking and now stood stock-still looking skyward, his whole body tense.

The black-haired boy and the fire dragon glanced up at the sky in the direction in which the demon-dog was staring.

" Oh, _wow_!" Rath breathed softly, taking in the amazing sight, "He can _fly_!"

For there in the sky, a man garbed in white drifted through the open air, his long cloak billowing behind him. On each of his shoulders perched two birds-both with shiny black plumage. The sun behind him illuminated his outline, turning the man's gleaming white hair an almost golden sheen.

As the black-haired child gaped in wonder, he could not help but think that this wonderous creature could only be some sort of angel.

Suddenly, the "angel" turned his head towards the three where they stood on the hill. The man's direction altered as he made his way through the sky to them.

Rath gasped, clutching his sword to his chest, "Uh-oh, I think he's seen us!"

Angel or not, any strangers made the child weary.

The white-clothed man descended slowly earth-wards until he had landed in front of the young boy, his cloak settling in gentle folds around him.

The white-haired man smiled down at the dumb-struck child in front of him, "Hello…little one."

Rath stared up at the man too numb to speak. Something about this stranger terrified him. He did not like the way in which the man smiled at him-it was a surprised and pleased smile, as if the man had discovered a rare treasure that was now his for keeps. And the man's birds stared down at him solemnly and unblinkingly as if they knew of an unspoken fate that awaited him. The boy shivered. He no longer thought the man looked like an angel.

"What is your name, little one?"

Rath felt as if he had no control over his tongue, "R-Rath," he whispered, trembling, "Rath Illuser."

The white-haired man's smile grew wider, "Rath?" he mused knowingly, "I believe that is a Dragon Tribe name. Are you one of them?"

Rath nodded wordlessly.

"Yes, I thought so," the white-haired man said, "Having a name like 'Rath'…now, that makes me wonder…why do you have a Dragon name, 'Rath'…fitted with a Yokai name, Illuser?"

"W-What?" Rath asked in shock, stepping closer to Crewgar. Deep in his throat, the demon-dog began to growl.

A shiny crystaline flake drifted down slowly from the sky…then another…then another. It had begun to snow.

"Illuser," the white-haired man repeated, "It is a name of Yokai origin. Did not your Dragon Tribe explain that to you?"

The black-haired boy shook his head fevertly, still trying to comprehend what the white-garbed man was saying.

"Perhaps they did not want to trouble such a young mind as yours, with such a heavy, unfortunate matter," the man said, simperingly.

Rath's feeling of forebodement was growing stronger and stronger.

"Troubling?" he whispered, huddling closer to Crewgar as Fire hovered near him wearily, "Why would it be troubling for me to know one of my names is Yokai?"

The white-haired man bent down towards him and put a gloved hand to his cheek only to yank it away as if it been shocked by electricity. The man kept the smile on his face, but now it looked strained as if he was greatly annoyed by something.

"Think about it, little one," he said, speaking in a condescending manner, "If your name is Yokai, then you, yourself…must be one."

"NO!" Rath yelled, all his former fear turning to anger, "I'm not a Yokai! I _KILL_ demons!"

The white-haired man seemed to smile even more, "Would you kill me then, Rath?"

"What?" the child asked, a bit taken-back.

"I, too, am Yokai," the man claimed, staring deep into the child's eyes, "I am the Renkin Wizard, Kharl the Alcchemist."

"A Yokai!" Rath cried, shock passing through him.

Crewgar's low growling changed into a high snarling.

The snow began to fall more swiftly.

Kharl ignored this, continuing to talk to the black-haired boy, "Whether you believe it or not, I _am_ a Yokai, as are you. Do you need proof, little one?" the alchemist made as if to brush the bangs away from Rath's eyes but did not touch him, "I was drawn out of my place of residence by an enormously, large amount of passing Yokai power. I sought to look for it, and where should it lead me?"

The man's hand moved towards the back of Rath's neck, "Straight…" the hand fingered a string it had found, "to…" the hand gripped it tightly, "_you_."

The string was yanked away from the black-haired child, revealing itself to be a necklace with a long, red crystal hanging on it. The necklace lay grasped in the Yokai's clutch, casting crimson sparkles onto the snowy ground.

Kharl smiled down at the young boy who now stared unseeingly in front of him. The sword fell from Rath's limp grasp and the child's arms hung uselessly at his sides.

**:MASTER:** Fire waved the sign frantically in front of him **:MASTER! WHAT'S WRONG:**

Crewgar's snarling turned into ferocious, wrathful barking; he pulled back the folds of his mouth to reveal several, long, needle-like teeth.

Heavy masses of snow poured from the heavens and the wind blew freezing and harshly.

The alchemist turned his attention to the boy's companions just as the demon-dog sprang at him. The white-haired man flung out an armful of ash into the dog's face. Crewgar was hurled backwards several feet away.

"Tsk, tsk," Kharl repreminded the fallen demon-dog, "Such an insolent puppy. Someone should teach you the virtue of obediance."

The alchemist flung his left arm in the air, alighting the bird on it, "Left Bird, get him!"

The ebony black bird swooped down towards the fallen figure on the snow.

Crewgar lifted his head in time to see the bird's claws sink into his flesh. Yelping, he was lifted high into the air and dropped down to the earth, before being lifted again, then dropped several more times.

Kharl watched the scene with sadistic amusement when suddenly the red, crystal necklace was snatched quickly out of his hand.

"What?" the alchemist started, his gaze falling on the Fire Dragon who had hastily tied the necklace back around Rath's neck, and was now hurriedly slapping his master's cheeks with his sign.

**:MASTER! MASTER! WAKE UP:**

"W-Wha'?" Rath murmured blinking, coming out of his trance-like state.

"Foolish lizard," Kharl stated, narrowing his eyes. Flinging out his other arm, he sent his remaining bird after them, "Right Bird, retrieve the necklace! And take care of that annoying little reptile as well!"

Rath finally broke free of the haziness surrounding his brain. He shook off the effects in the time to see the black-feathered bird shooting straight at him, his long sharp beak stretched out in front of him.

The child knew he would never reach his sword in time. Yelling in terror, he curled up into a ball, instinctively tensing, expecting to feel a razor-sharp beak plow through him.

Nothing came.

Cracking his eyes open hesitantly, the black-haired boy's vision widened in shock as he saw a gigantic red, winged-beast looming in front of him, protectively.

"FIRE!" he cried.

Kharl did not seem to be worried in the slightest, however, "So that's the way the lizard wants it, eh?" the alchemist drew a small pouch from within the folds of his cloak and sticking his hand inside, cried, "Right Bird, grow!"

Ash flew through the air from the Renkin wizard's hand. Circling the black bird, it settled upon it finally and as the ash touched the bird's feathers, the bird began to grow. And grow…and grow…until it was a large as the transformed Fire Dragon himseslf.

"Attack," the alchemist commanded calmly.

The ebony bird hurled itself forward, as so did the Fire Dragon. They collided in mid-air and began fighting-the giant bird tearing savagely at the dragon's skin and wings with it's beak. Fire pushed the bird back, regardless of the pain, leading it well away from Rath.

The child watched the battle in awe through the heavy sheets of snowfall, hardly daring to believe that Fire had transformed just to protect _him_.

"Now, it is just you and me, little one."

Rath spun around. He had forgotten the white-haired Yokai. Edging backwards, the black-haired boy groped for his sword on the ground, pointing it out in front of him when he had it in his hands.

"Now, now," Kharl said, crossing his arms and smiling as if unbelieving what he was seeing, "There's no need for that. I'm just going to take what I came for and be gone."

Rath clutched the red crystal necklace tightly to him, "I won't _EVER_ let you touch this!"

The alchemist laughed amusedly, wiping tears from eyes, "Oh, dear, dear, is that what you think I'm after?"

The child faltered, "Aren't you?"

"No," Kharl whispered softly, his eyes almost glowing, "Not the necklace…_you_…my little Yokai."

Rath felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice down his veins.

"You see," the alchemist continued as if they were in a field of flowers instead of on a windy, snowy mountainside with a battle raging about them, "I can't seem to touch you when you are wearing that, so I have to take it off in order to do so. However, it seems that when I remove it, you become a little…shall we say… 'out of it'?"

The sword was trembling in the boy's hands.

Kharl's smile deepened, noting this, "I believe that the necklace not only restrains your enemies from touching you but supresses your power as well. Now, ask yourself, little one, why would your precious Dragon Tribe give you a necklace that does that…unless they are afraid that without it, your Yokai abilities would grow too strong?"

Rath's arms were shaking violently now. He wanted to cover his ears and scream at the man that it wasn't true, but it all made perfect sense…

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a painful yelp. Whirling around he saw in horror, Crewgar lying spread out on the snow-long, deep gashes all over his body, spewing scarlet-colored blood on his white coat and ground. The demon-dog stayed where he layed, too weak to move. Above him, the left demon bird hovered in the sky, ready to make his final kill.

"CREWGAR!" Rath screamed, darting forward.

And the demon bird dived.

Perhaps it was the alchemist being too sure of himself, for Kharl did nothing to try and stop the child-only watched with amusement. Perhaps it was the demon bird's concentrating on the victory near at hand and nothing else. Perhaps it was Rath's impulsive and rash behavior. In any case, in the next split second, a sword plunged through the demon bird's chest halting it in mid-flight.

Rath gazed at the bird stuck on his sword. He was horrified by it's sightless eyes and the blood which dripped down his silver blade. No matter how many times Rath had gone off fixating on how awesome it would be to be a demon-hunter, he had never killed anything before. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"L-Left Bird?"

The black-haired chid glanced at the white-haired Yokai whose smile had finally vanished from his face. Now the alchemist stared at the unmoving bird on the sword in shock. Time seemed to come to halt, then…

A strong gust blew up and snow whirled about them. Kharl tore his eyes off the bird and fixed his eyes on Rath. There was no more pretending manner, no more kindly smile, only an evily, dangerous anger.

The Yokai flung out another handful of ash in Rath's direction and the snow leapt up to form a mighty wall and begin to hurtle towards him. The black-haired boy stood frozen to the spot, too dumb-struck from it all to move. The rushing wall of snow towered above him…and the child was shoved out of the way by a reddened-white form. The demon-dog was swept under the strong current and carried away down the mountain under vast amounts of snow.

But the alchemist, it seemed, wasn't finished then. Throwing out another handful of ash where his remaining bird and the Fire Dragon still fought, he made a mighty billow of wind which caught the dragon up in its gale and propelled him backwards through the air, slamming him into a mountain's side. The dragon lay locked in place for a moment, before the mountain began to crack and boulders from the top rushed downwards in an avalanche of stones, sweeping the dragon along in its path, burying him under a huge pile of rocks at the bottom.

"_NO_!" Rath cried from his kneeling position on the ground, "_FIRE_! _CREWGAR_?"

Rath felt a hand sieze the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, but before he could even begin to struggle, the red crystal necklace was slipped from above his head. The child blacked out, slumping over.

Kharl stared down at the unconscious child in his arms. The Yokai was still smoldering in hatred. How easy it would be to kill the arrogant brat who had killed his Left Bird! But no…how very strange of him to let his emotions run away with him like that. Though, the child had made him loose his temper-something no one hardly ever did anymore. Yet, as much as he would dearly love to rip the little brat's throat out, the child would prove more useful to his purposes alive. After all, what was the point of gaining such a tremendous power, if you were only going to destroy it?

The alchemist shifted the black-haired boy in his arms, sprinkling some ashes over his cloak. Then alifting into the air, he held out his arm for his last bird.

The demon bird flew over, perching on its master's arm, gazing curiously at the small bundle which rested, nestled securely in the arms of the Yokai.

"Come, Right Bird," Kharl said, "Let us go home. It would not bode well, to keep such a special guest waiting."

And the three drifted through the air, into the heart of the Snowy Mountains.

* * *

**A/N: Please share** **your fav parts, thanx!**


	5. Uncovered Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.5 Uncovered Past**

Kai-stern huffed along uphill. He was beginning to regret his decision of going into the Snowy Mountains to look for Rath. Not only was the trek up the hillside tiring and energy-consuming, but it was also _very_ cold.

And snowing.

Only a child like Rath would run away to place like this, Kai-stern thought.

The Blue Dragon Officer's boots hit snow. The man glanced down in surprise.

Snow? He thought bewilderedly, _There shouldn't be any snow at this point uphill_.

Perplexedly, Kai-stern looked up and viewed his surroundings. A white glistening blanket looked back at him. But instead of being smooth and straight as it usually would be, it was disarrayed and rumpled-looking.

An avalange, the Dragon Officer thought grimly, viewing the mess, then another thought sprung at him, making his heart clench, _Rath_! _Oh, Sweet Dusis_, _I hope Rath wasn't_ _caught in this_!

The man hurried through the large mass of snow, struggling upwards, feverently hoping, hope against hope, that the child was safe somewhere up there in a shelter of some sort.

Rath, he thought, fighting the panic rising in him_, Rath, please_ _be safe_!

Kai-stern made his way up the mountain-side, not glancing back the way he had come, thus missing a patch of snow that had began to move slightly.

* * *

A black nose poked through the cold, melting slush and breathed in several deep breaths of air. Slowly a head broke it's way through, also, then finally, a body emerged from its imprisonment. The creature's fur would have matched the color of the snow, if not had it been for several streaks and splotches of red that now adorned its body.

Crewgar stood heavily on his feet, trembling from the cold. The demon-dog took several unsteady steps forward, then halted, whining pitifully. _Rath, he had to get to Rath._ _He had_ _to protect him from the Yokai_! But it hurt so much to move!

A slight breeze blew up, wafting itself in the demon-dog's face. Crewgar lifted his head and smelled the wind. _That scent! He knew that scent_! A name formed in the demon-dog's mind: _Kai-stern_. Kai-stern had gone looking for Rath. He was near!

Crewgar started forward once more, this time with more energy. _He would find Kia-stern_. _He would lead him to Rath. They would rescue him_!

The demon-dog pressed onward, ignoring the blood the gushed from his wound which had opened anew. Ignoring his frozen paws and nose, ignoring all the injuries inflicted on his body. He pressed onward through the numbing snow, with only one thought on his mind: _Rath_.

* * *

Kharl the alchemist placed the final finishing touches to his work and stepped back to view it. The white-haired Yokai gave a pleased smile and congratulated himself on the marvelous craftsmanship skills he had.

There, in the center of what looked like several, thick pulsing veins, a small black-haired child was tightly bound. Above it, the Yokai's remaining bird hovered, giving off a glowing black aura which ran from it directly and poured itself into Rath.

Kharl allowed his smile to lessen somewhat. Right Bird was following his orders correctly by trying to extract the boy's powers from him, but the main mystery to him was …what exactly the boy was. It wasn't until he had returned to his cave and conducted further research on the child to find out what needed to be done to him-that he had made the amazing discovery-

The boy wasn't really a Dragon-or even a Yokai for that matter. He was something more entirely. Something not even he could have thought existed or put into words. The child was a demonic creature of some sort-some awe-inspiring masterpiece holding within itself vast amounts of potential energy and power…

And the power-by gods, the _power_-it far surpassed even the most greatest potential of any of the past Demon Lords of the realm, including those of his late master. All that energy resting undisturbedly and only he, Kharl, was this close in succeeding to get to it-

With one minor drawback.

This _thing_-this magnifigant beast of some sort was sealed inside a shell of a Dragon. A Dragon, who moreover, was a mere _child_.

Kharl bristled at the unfairness of it all. So near at the goal he sought for only to be blocked by a powerful spell that locked the true form of the boy deep inside himself and defeated him from claiming all that waiting power to be his. There was only one person who would do such an absurd thing as altering the form of a mighty demonic creature to a weak and pitiful child and sealing its powers away…the Dragon Lord of Dusis!

The alchemist glanced up at the black-haired boy once more and did some critical thinking in his head. The white-haired Yokai would stake every year of his life that the the Dragon Lord had some ulterior motive behind the imprisoning of Rath's real character. After all, _no one_ would leave that much power go to waste-not even so-called "good and righteous" rulers like Lykuleon. The Dragon Lord was probably planning to use the boy as a secret weapon to any other powerful and dangerous Yokai that emerged on the scene wanted to replace him as ruler. And the child probably had no idea.

Kharl allowed his smile to climb upwards a little more. _Yes_, he thought, _the little brat_ _must think that everyone he lives with is all kind and loving and altogether uncapable of _any_ acts of a darker kind. He must _adore_ Lykuleon. What a revolting, yet delightful concept…_

The alchemist let an idea that had sprouted in his mind just suddenly, swirl around for a few minutes before smiling his best and fullest smile that he only put on for special celebrations(and when he was estatically happy).

Wouldn't it just be so… ironic… _if I used Lykuleon's own special secret weapon against him? I'd not only defeat his plan of not being overthrown from his kingdom, but I would also receive vengence for my master's death by killing the man that killed him!_

ironic… 

If the white-haired Yokai's mind was still debating whether or not to use this new idea, the last thought of his made up his mind completely.

"Right Bird," he called out merrily, looking up at the boy yet again, "I've changed my mind. Don't kill him. Just start feeding him more demonic and human powers."

The black demon bird responded to his master's request with a loud screech and began complying to his wishes.

Kharl began walking towards the back of the cave intending to lie down and rest awhile, savoring the exciting anticipation of when he awoke he would have a greatly powerful demon on his hands to do whatever he commanded. He wouldn't need to do any work-Right Bird would supply the body controls and Left Bird would-the alchemist stopped dead in his tracks. Left Bird was dead-killed by that insolent brat. Left Bird was dead, which meant that it could not control the creature's mind when it awoke, which meant that he would have to oversee Right Bird's awakening ritual and make sure nothing went wrong.

The white-haired Yokai sighed, resigning himself to a seat on a large boulder. It was a pity he couldn't have _complete_ control over the demonic being, but he supposed that it would use its brain if he left it intact. All he had to do when the child reverted to his true form was gain its confidence and slowly make it hate whomever _Kharl_ hated. And the Dragon Lord of Dusis was first on his list.

The alchemist gazed upon the scene before him and smiled wider-if that was possible. He guessed that the more demon energy that Right Bird planted within him, the sheer presence of more energy would awaken the real creature that the boy was, thus bringing its powers out.

Kharl wondered if he would still need the child's necklace to subdue it if it got out of hand. The Yokai searched himself for it. It was not there. He supposed he must have dropped it sometime on his journey here.

Oh, well, the alchemist thought shrugging, turning back to his faithful watch over Rath's transformation, _It needn't matter_. _There are_ other _ways of bringing one into_ _submissiveness._

And the Yokai began to laugh.

* * *

Crewgar paused his exerting pushing uphill at a familiar landscape. The demon-dog looked around and growled softly. _This place_, he remembered this place. This was where the three of them had run into the flying Yokai with his birds-he, Rath and Fire…Fire whose scent was nearby!

The demon-dog sniffed the air excitedly and followed the dragon's smell until he came upon a massive pile of rocks-or more literally, boulders-packed tightly on one another. Crewgar's ears drooped and he gave a sad howl-another friend lost…lost like Illuser…

A sign popped up-jammed between two rocks:

**:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME:**

Crewgar gave a startled yelp of surprise and jumped backwards slightly.

Another sign popped up:

**:HURRY UP YOU STUPID MUTT! I'M SUFFOCATING:**

The demon-dog got over his astonishment quickly and let out an irked growl at the comment, yet nevertheless, leaned his body against a rock and began to shove. The rock began to groan then creak and abrubtly without warning, the rock gave way and rolled forth from under the others.A small red lizard shot out forward-slamming into the demon-dog's face and gripping it tightly-just in time before the small opening had collapsed under all the weight.

**: WHOA:** the dragon held his sign up, eyes wide**: THAT WAS CLOSE:**

Crewgar shook the dragon off from his face and made a series of several, low growls and barks at his friend which seemed to upset Fire greatly.

**: OF COURSE I'M CONCERNED ABOUT MASTER! BUT ANYONE WHO HAS A NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE HAS A LITTLE TROUBLE THINKING ABOUT OTHER THINGS FOR AWHILE:** the little dragon waved his signs at his friend frantically.

The demon-dog ignored his fellow creature's outburst and proceeded to explain the situation to the dragon and his role in what to do next.

**: O.K.:** Fire stated on his sign after Crewgar was done: So you say Kai-stern is around here somewhere looking for Master:

The demon-dog affirmed the statement with a bark.

**: And you say that you're going to find him and lead him to Master so he can rescue him from the evil bird's master:**

Bark.

**: And you want me to fly back to Draqueen and tell the Dragon Lord where Master is because I can get there faster:**

Bark.

Fire nodded, showing he understood before scribbling down another message on his sign which read:

**: I only have one question:**

An inquiring glance came from Crewgar, before the demon-dog was bowled over by the little dragon's sign:

**: WHY DO _YOU_ GET TO BE THE HERO AND SAVE MASTER! _I'M_ HIS DRAGON:**

Crewgar leapt to his feet and gave his friend a stern reprimanding with fierce growls. Fire held up his next sign in surrender:

**: O.K.! O.K.! You're _right_! We must rescue Master Rath as quickly as possible:** the dragon sighed and unfurled his wings, before doubling over letting out a screech of pain.

The demon-dog looked over the dragon's wings and widened his eyes as he saw ragged holes and bleeding slashed across the thin scale-like material. And one of the wings was strangely crooked. Crewgar bent down and nuzzled his friend worriedly. Fire pushed away from him grimacing. The demon-dog whined softly asking if he had hurt him.

**: No. Nose is cold: came the reply:**

Crewgar sweatdropped.

Fire uprighted himself and slowly stretched out his wings biting back a choked cry. Flapping his wings several times to get the blood circulating again, he finally alifted into the air, before circling above the demon-dog once then flying off in the direction of Draqueen a bit lop-sidedly.

The demon-dog watched until he was out of sight before turning once again to the task of finding Kai-stern and leading him to Rath, but this time worried about his friend as well.

* * *

There was no light. No warmth. No sounds. Just an empty, vauge world of nothingness. A world that existed only of darkness. Rath was scared. Where was he? How could he get out? The child clutched his knees to his chest lonely and frightened, trembling as he remembered the last few moments of his consciousness. He wished he had never ran away from the Dragon Palace. The people there weren't so bad. And if he had ever been terrified of something, they would always comfort him. The Dragon Queen would always pick him up and rock him, singing gently. He would always fall into a peaceful sleep.

Rath looked around him and tried not to panic. He closed his eyes and tried hard to imagine he was someplace else. Somewhere which was bright and warm. But when the child opened his eyes the only thing that greeted him was eternal black darkness.

The young boy shivered convulsedly and he bit back the urge to jump up and scream in terror. So he tried to ignore the grim, silent place and buried his head against his knees. How long he stayed that way he didn't know, but he started when faint sounds reached his ears.

The child jerked his head up and squinted through the darkness to see a white filmy substance drifting toward him dreamily. Rath stared and as it got closer, saw that it was round in shape and reminded him of a bubble-only a much _bigger_ one than he was used to. The boy let it come closer, not feeling the slightest bit scared. It was comforting to hear a sound-_any_ sound in this horrible place. And the sound which he was hearing was laughter. Rath leaned forward eagerly as the bubble-like substance drifted up in front of him and then engulfed him.

At first, he could hear only the laughter-a happy kind of laugh at that-pealing all over the place, but then images began to form and the child could make out figures and a scene began to take place.

A small black-haired child was running down a shining marble floor and a person yelling in outrage was chasing after him. Another person behind that one was laughing and calling after the person in pursuit through ragged breaths.

" Alfeegi-haha-don't… kill him! He-haha-didn't…mean to!"

"Don't try and stop me Ruwalk! I've been victimized by that little terror one time too many! Today, he is getting his due!"

Rath watched mesmerized as the small boy ran into a larger room holding two people-a man with golden hair and an amused smile and a lady with curly, long black hair with gentle eyes-both with an air of regal bearings about them. The black-haired child ran up to the lady and hid behind her skirts, peering around them to view the person who had been chasing him.

The man had strawberry-blond hair and was huffing breathlessly and angrily and was quite red in the face. He cast his eyes about the room and caught sight of the small boy peeking out from behind the ladies dress. His face grew even redder then before.

"My Lady," he called out to the women with the long black hair, "I must insist you hand over that young vagabond to me at once! He deserves to be punished!"

The lady only smiled and ruffled the child's hair, "Why, what has he done, Alfeegi?"

The man flushed as bright as his strawberry-blond hair, stuttered a few times then seemed lost for words.

The man with the golden hair smiled at him, "Are you sure the matter is this serious, Alfeegi?"

That seemed to wake the man out of his stupor. Straightening up, he looked at the two adults indignantly, "Am I sure? AM I SURE!" he cried, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HE DID, YOUR MAJESTY!

"No, I don't," the golden-haired man announced cheerily, "Why don't you tell us?"

It seemed as if the strawberry-blond haired man was once again dumbstruck. Then a voice behind spoke out, "He's probably too embarrassed, Your Majesty. Perhaps,_ I_ could tell you, however."

The strawberry-blond haired man whirled around to see another man with long red hair with brown ends at the bottom standing behind him.

"RUWALK!" he yelped, "DON'T YOU SAY A WORD! I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF!"

"Then do so, Alfeegi," the red-haired man said holding back a smile, "The Lord is waiting."

"_FINE_!" the strawberry-haired man cried, turning back to the two regal people, putting his temper in check, before launching into his story, "IT ALL STARTED WHEN _HE_-" the man pointed to the black-haired child, "SNUCK INTO MY ROOM AND STOLE MY CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES!"

An audible snort could be heard from behind him. The black-haired lady covered her mouth to hide her smile and the golden-haired man not bothering to hide his asked the man, "Is that what this is all about? Rath ate your stash of chocolate truffles?'

"NO, MY LORD, BUT THAT IS PRECISELY THE POINT!" the strawberry-haired man proclaimed vehemently, "DON'T YOU THINK THAT A NORMAL CHILD WOULD HAVE DONE THAT! DON'T YOU! OF COURSE, THEY WOULD! BUT NOT RATH! NOOOO! RATH GOES BEYOND THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID WITH THOSE TRUFFLES!"

Everyone listened, waiting expectantly.

"HE TOOK THEM TO CEROZURNA," the man went on his face already as red as it would go, turning purple, "AND TOLD HER THAT I HAD SENT HIM TO GIVE THEM TO HER AND TO ALSO ASK HER IF SHE WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME THAT NIGHT!"

The man broke off from his ranting and raving and stood breathing heavily. There was silence in the large room for several moments then…

The black-haired lady's shoulders began shaking and she began to make muffled sounds against the hand that she held over mouth. Her eyes were crinkled up in mirth. The golden-haired man made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before hastily turning into a hacking cough. The red-haired man, however, abandoned all pretense and threw his head back laughing uproariously.

CONG!

The red-haired man now lay knocked out on the floor. The strawberry-haired man stood over him with a mallet. The golden-haired man got his coughing fit under control and managed to ask the other man, "And what answer did Cerozurna give you?"

This brought back the strawberry-haired man's temper, " SHE SAID '_YES_' OF COURSE! I HAD TO FIND OUT WHAT SHE MEANT AND THEN EXPLAIN TO HER THAT I HAD NEVER SENT RATH WITH THAT MESSAGE! THEN SHE _SLAPPED_ ME BECAUSE I SAID I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH HER EVEN THOUGH I HADN'T ASKED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

This time neither the man nor the lady tried to hide their laughter causing the strawberry-haired man to flush all the harder. The lady picked up the small child behind her and clutched him to her chest while shaking with laughter. The black-haired boy turned around and stuck out his tongue cheekily at the red-faced man causing a rather large vein to pop out on his forehead.

Suddenly the scene began to blur and fade away and Rath cried out strickenly. He didn't want to be left alone again in the darkness. But the people did not hear him and they dissolved into a filmy white substance again that drew away from him and went on, leaving the child in the blackness with a fading sound of laughter in his ears.

Rath looked at the bubble-like thing floating away and decided that he must have seen a memory of his from long ago. It seemed familiar-he had almost forgotten when he had done that. The boy cast his eyes around for another-he wanted to see more. Better to be seeing and hearing a memory than to see or hear nothing in this wretched darkness.

There! Aways a bit was another filmy white substance. But it wasn't floating his way-he would have to go to it. Slowly, the child got up. He felt…weightless. He pushed forward and found himself drifting along like he was swimming through water.

He was closer to the bubble-now he could hear the murmuring of voices. Rath gave himself a final shove forward and was instantly inside another bubble. The filmy white substance shielded his view for a moment before the scene took shape.

The golden-haired man and the black-haired lady were in this memory as well. Only…only this time they were not as cheerful. Rath saw that the golden-haired man held a small bundle in his arms. The boy wondered what it was when the man began to speak, "He is going to live here now, Raselene. He is going to grow up in the palace and learn our ways."

"But Lykuleon," the lady spoke and Rath heard her voice full of question and worry, "How could he… after all that he's done-"

"He is different now, Raselene," the man spoke as if trying to convince not only her but himself as well, "He will have no memory of his past. I've given him a new life. He is just a child now… a child who needs love and care."

The lady looked down at the bundle in the man's arms and her face softened, but when she spoke she still had doubt, "What did you and the officers decide to call him?"

"He'll be keeping the name of his former past as his last-Illuser. As for his first, Tetheus suggested 'Rath'."

Rath started. The bundle was him!

"Rath?" the lady seemed between amusement and surprise, "Why 'Rath'?"

"There was no particular reason for it. It was just a random name that was voted by the officers." The man looked at the woman, "Raselene,"

The lady did not respond, continuing to look down at the child, uncertainty clouding her face.

"Raselene," the man tried again and held out the bundle to her.

The lady took the child from him not really wanting to at first, but suddenly the child baby opened his yellow eyes and beamed up at her, reaching for one of her long strands of black hair with his tiny little hand. The lady's heart melted and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Rath," she crooned rocking him gently to and fro, "Rath."

And the golden-haired man smiled with relief and happiness.

Suddenly the scene twisted and faded yet again and the bubble lifted from the black-haired boy and drifted past him into the darkness. Rath did not immediately look for another but contemplated in his head what he had just heard. His only memories of living somewhere were in the palace, but he had never inquired how he came to be there. Now he began to wonder with unease of what his origins were.

Muffled sounds caught the child's attention. The boy looked about him and his gaze landed on a bubble headed his direction at what seemed a much faster rate than the others. The sounds coming from it were high-pitched and loud and a feeling of discomfort washed over him. He did not want to see whatever memory that was.

But the bubble it seemed was deliberately drifting towards him. Before he had even a chance to move, he was engulfed by it. Once more, the filmy white substance obscured his vision but he could hear perfectly well. And the sounds which reached his ears were screams, curses and horrible, monsterly roars. Rath tensed almost not wanting to see what sights would greet his eyes, but curiosity overcame that. The scene twisted into focus and the young boy gasped in horror.

People were screaming in terror and fear, their homes and lands destroyed utterly. Bodies of hundreds lay strewn out on the ground mutilated beyond recognition. Of the people who were still alive, many were bleeding horrendously and dying. And of the people still able to run, were fleeing for their lives shrieking in panic and utter chaos. And behind them…behind them fast at their heels was a monster…

The monster was fast, much faster than the people who were running from it and could have easily overtaken them anytime it wished. But to Rath's horror, he realized that the creature was _toying_ with them. Every so often the demonic beast would leap in front of the hurring crowd and snap off the nearest person's head, frightening the people half out of their minds so they would change their direction of their frantic running. The child realized that beast was _herding_ the people like cattle in a viscious game of cat and mouse.

And the creature was…_enjoying_ it.

Rath could not suppress the sound of disgust that came from his throat. Almost as if it had heard him, the beast turned momentarily from its happy murderings and bore its eyes straight into Rath's.

And the child knew.

The demonic creature was…_him_.

"No," he whispered trance-like, "no…"

The monster grinned wolfishly at him and Rath realized it was the same type of smile he used on Alfeegi when he got away with things.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed sinking to his knees clutching his head tightly.

OUT! OUT! He wanted out of this nightmare! Out of this memory! OUT!

The scene faded away as the bubble lifted from him, but the sounds of the screaming did not stop.

Rath clasped his hands over his ears but could not block out the sounds of the anguished cries. The child whimpered, choking on a sob and realized with horror that he couldn't cry…

* * *

Light was feeling restless. Something was wrong. The white dragon looked back to his master who was talking to a merchant . The Dragon Lord had been asking what seemed like everyone in Draqueen if they had seen a small black-haired child anywhere. No one had.

The little dragon flew up to the top of a building trying to settle the growing unease in his stomach. Why was he feeling so unpeaceful? His master wasn't in danger-was it because they hadn't heard or seen hide or hair of Rath?

The name of the child stirred something deep inside of the dragon. Oh, what was this strange sensation he felt? Light looked up, and saw in amazement what appeared to be a portal appearing out of nowhere in the sky. From within it came a voice of a young woman, calling his name:

"_Light_…"

And with that voice the dragon knew…

He knew where Rath was…

He knew Rath was in trouble.

He knew he had an unbidden call to go to him…without Lykuleon.

Light started at that but the voice within the portal called to him again, "_Light, hurry._ _Your master needs you_…"

The white dragon knew she was not talking about Lykuleon.

Rath.

Light started forward, then stopped, glancing back at the Dragon Lord who was still talking to the merchant. He had never left his side in times of need-how could he do so now?

"_Light_…_the portal_…"

The white dragon looked up to see the portal beginning to close. It was now or never. The dragon took one final look at the golden-haired man who had been his master for years before hurling himself in the portal just before it closed.

He knew he would never see him again.

* * *

Crewgar was very excited. Kai-stern's scent was close nearby. And so was Rath's and the Yokai's. The demon-dog surged forward-he was almost there!

Kai-stern was on the verge of a panic-attack. He had been walking for hours and had seen no evidence that Rath was or had been anywhere on this mountain and was about to give in on the awful conclusion that the child had been caught in the avalanche back aways downhill when something glittering red caught his eye. The man hurried towards it and brushed away the snow which half-covered it. The Blue Dragon Officer's eyes widened when he saw it.

It was Rath's Light Dragon Necklace.

The man glanced about him and squinted. Through the swirling snow he saw an opening in the mountain in front of him. A cave of some sort. Kai-stern dashed into the entrance.

And gasped at the horrific sight that greeted his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Please share your fav parts, thanx!  
**


	6. Of Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.6 Of Light and Darkness**

Ruwalk was sitting at a table whose every chair had been occupied by an overseer of a particular region of Dusis. The Yellow Dragon Officer was trying hard to appear _interested_ in the current conversation at hand, but…well, there was no doubt in denying it-it was _infuriatingly_ boring.

At first, the red-haired man had been excited at the prospect of meeting with the lords of the land, and for he and them to put their heads together and think up new ways and strategies to make the way of living easier and better for the people in the kingdom. However, he had soon discovered that the overseers had no intention whatsoever of helping anyone other than themselves. In fact, the first topic brought up in the convention was two lords-both cousins-squabbling over land they each claimed to hold possession of.

In fact, no other subjects had been brought up since then.

In fact, they were still fighting about it.

In fact, Ruwalk was getting a VERY LARGE HEADACHE at listening to their incessant yabbering.

In fact, he wanted to scream at them and throttle them into oblivion. However did the Dragon Lord put up with these people?

In any case, though he was fulfilling Lykuleon's duties by being here, he hadn't the slightest chance to voice his opinion over the matter yet, which was just as well, because what was on his mind at the moment was the urge to jump up and yell:

SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!

The Yellow Dragon Officer sighed inwardly, trying not to let his head thunk down on the table's surface. He wanted nothing more than this dreadful meeting to be over so he could retire to his room, curl up in a nice warm bed with his fluffy white teddy-bear, Goo-bah, and zonk out.

"-Isn't that so. Dragon Officer Ruwalk?"

Ruwalk blinked, started out of his wonderful day-dream and fidgeted uncomfortably when he realized that every overseer's attention there, was fixed on him.

"Er," he began nervously, sweatdropping, "What was the question again?"

"I said," repeated one of the lords who was fighting with his cousin for the same land, "That that land most assuredly and undoubtedly belongs to me, as it was given in my father's will! Don't you agree?"

"Uh…" Fortunately, the Yellow Dragon Officer's reply was cut off as the other cousin pounced on the proclaimation.

"You most certainly are _not_!" he declared, pounding on the table top quite red in the face, "That will your father wrote is not legal! He did that just to spite his brother who the land really belonged to-_my father_! So, technically, the land is _MINE_!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Oh my, Ruwalk thought strainedly, rubbing his temples, _I think I have a migraine_. He knew it was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooong day.

"_IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_!"

"_IS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

The Yellow Dragon Officer slowly closed the door to his room behind him, walk dazedly up to his bed and fall face-forward onto it. He finally had a chance to rest after the mentally exerting meeting with the overseers was over. Dusis, he was tired. The red-haired man stretched out and felt around until his hand grasped his fluffy white teddy-bear, Goo-bah and clutched it to him tightly. Sticking a thumb in his mouth, the man was swiftly out like a light and on his way to Slumberland, dreaming…

Which quickly turned into a horrible nightmare…

He dreamed that Alfeegi had barged into his room while he was sleeping and was trying to force him to get up…Sweet Dusis, the man wouldn't leave him in peace even in his dreams! Well, this was one time he wouldn't let Alfeegi bother him-even if it was a dream.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY LOUT!" he dreamed Alfeegi was yelling, "HURRY UP! YOU HAVE DUTIES TO ATTEND!"

Dusis! The man was going to make him go to another terrible meeting of lords who would probably go on arguing about something worse than properties of land this time!

"No…" he heard his dream-self mumble into his pillow, "Go…'way…"

"GET UUUUUUUUUUUP!" the dream-Alfeegi screeched and then tried to pull his dream-self out of bed.

His dream-self, however gripped the edged of the bed tightly and wouldn't let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a loud cry in his dream-one that sounded strangely close and the next thing Ruwalk knew was a blindingly painful blow came crashing onto his head.

The Yellow Dragon Officer, all of a sudden, found himself wide awake, on the floor seeing stars and a heavily breathing, red-faced, irritated Alfeegi with a mallet standing above him.

Ruwalk blinked up at him, his dazed mind only comprehending one small fact-not the fact that all that just happened was _not_ a dream, but that-

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO MEET WITH THOSE OVERSEERS AGAIN? NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" then the red-haired man promptly threw a temper tantrum on the floor.

Alfeegi stared at the scene his fellow Officer was making, then glanced at the mallet he was holding, quizzicly. Hmmm. Perhaps he had used the weapon one time too many on him. Oh well, he'd better get under control where they were going.

"Come on, Ruwalk ," the strawberry-blond haired-man said, grabbing hold of the back of the other man's shirt, pulling him with him along the floor, "You have an engagement that cannot delay."

"NO!NO!" Ruwalk pleaded, clinging desperately to Alfeegi's legs as he was dragged forcefully out of the room, "DON'T MAKE ME! I SHALL PERISH IF I HAVE TO HEAR '_MINE_', '_IS NOT'_, '_IS TOO'_ AGAIN!"

"FOR DUSIS' SAKE!" Alfeegi roared, shaking the Yellow Dragon Officer loose, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN! THE DRAGON LORD HAS RETURNED! ALL THE OFFICERS ARE TO MEET IN THE COUNCIL ROOM! NOW QUIT YOUR CATERWAULING!"

Ruwalk stopped his terrified wailing and voiced questionally, "Lykuleon is here?"

CONG!

Yet again, the Dragon Officer lay knocked out on the floor for the umpteenth time by the deadly mallet.

"THAT'S '_HIS HIGHNESS'_ TO YOU!" the strawberry-blond haired man yelled indignantly, "HOW RUDE!"

Ruwalk made no comment at that, being as he was unconscious at the time.

Alfeegi sighed strainedly, making a memo to himself to _try_ and contain his temper…until he actually had time to hit his victims when they weren't required to do something right away.

"Oh, come _along_, Ruwalk," the White Dragon Officer sighed exasperatedly, nudging the fallen man in his side with his boots. Ruwalk didn't stir. Growling irritably, Alfeegi grasped the man's red hair in his hand and resumed walking, dragging the hapless man behind him.

Ruwalk twitched slightly, gaining enough consciousness to gasp out and cry, "Ahh, Goo-bah, help!"

Alfeegi kept on his pace, trying to ignore the fact that his fellow Officer had just spoken to his teddy-bear. But, then again, he had always suspected that Ruwalk had never been all there.

* * *

Lykuleon unwound the long outer cloak which was wrapped around him and gave it to Cernozurna who took it and exited the room.

"Have you found him?" he questioned Tetheus inquiringly.

The Black Dragon Officer shook his head apologetically, "I am sorry, My Lord, but none of the Dragon Fighters has sighted him, and they searched high and low."

The Dragon Lord nodded as if he had been expecting the news.

"I fear time is running out for us. We must find him before his trail grows too cold," the golden-haired man said somberly. Then looking around the empty room, he asked Tetheus quizzically, "Where are the others?"

As if summoned, the door to the Council Room burst open and White Dragon Officer Alfeegi stormed in, dragging a feebly struggling Ruwalk by the hair.

"Alfeegi," Lykuleon smiled, sweatdropping, "Were there any problems while I was gone?"

"None that I know of, Your Majesty," the strawberry-blond haired man stated, reaching the Dragon Lord and Tetheus, "Except for a small insanity episode by this feckless Dragon."

Ruwalk managed to pull himself free and hoist himself upright only to hurl himself on the Dragon Lord exclaiming through joyous tears, "Lykuleon! I'm so _GLAD_ your back! I had the most-(sniffle)-HORRIBLE day!"

Lykuleon half-smiled, patting the Yellow Dragon Officers back, "Now, now, Ruwalk, the meeting with overseers couldn't have been all that bad, now could it?"

"_NOT THAT BAD?_" Ruwalk screeched, pulling away indignantly and everyone raised their eyebrows. Usually, it was only Alfeegi who dared to throw a fit of rage in front of the Dragon Lord.

"DO YOU HONESTLY CALL THOSE PEOPLE _OVERSEERS?_" the red-haired man continued, "THEY DON'T EVEN WORRY ABOUT THEIR OWN FELLOW COUNTRYMEN WHO ARE LESS FORTUNATE THAN THEY ARE! ALL THEY DO IS WHINE OVER WHERE THEIR LAND'S BOUNDARIES START AND END!"

"Oh, my," Lykuleon said surprisingly, "Are they actually on to a more important topic?"

"I HARDLY THINK THAT IS AN IMPORTANT SUBJECT, MY LORD," Ruwalk went on heatedy, "WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE HURTING OUT THERE WHO DON'T HAVE AS MUCH AS THOSE TWO DO!"

"Yes, Ruwalk, I quite agree," the Dragon Lord said, "However, at the last meeting when I was with them, they were fighting over whether who got to keep the wooden rocking horse they both shared when they were little."

Ruwalk blinked, then sweatdropping said, "Lykuleon, I just want you to know for future reference, I don't envy your job one bit."

There was not one person there who disagreed.

The Dragon Lord looked around once more, then seeing that one of his Officers was missing, asked, "Has Kai-stern returned yet?"

"No, My Lord," Tetheus replied.

"Well, let us hope he is having better luck than we are," Lykuleon said resignedly then looked away as if something else was bothering him besides finding Rath.

Alfeegi started as he realized what was wrong with the image of the Dragon Lord standing before him. Always, he had not been alone. Something had always been at his side, keeping virgil over his master. That something was not there now.

"My Lord," Alffegi voiced, "Where is Light?"

The Dragon Lord sighed worriedly, turning back to his Officers who were glancing at him expectedly.

"I do not know," he began, "He was with me when I went into Draqueen, but sometime between referring to people if they had seen Rath and coming back here, I'd noticed he had gone."

"LIGHT _LEFT_ YOUR HIGHNESS!" Alfeegi cried increduously, "DRAGONS DO NOT LEAVE THEIR MASTERS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

"Alfeegi," Lykuleon said sweatdropping for the second time, "If Light _did _leave by his own free will, I am sure he had a sound valid reason for doing so."

"What do you mean 'by his own free will'?" Ruwalk asked perplexedly, "Do you think he was captured or taken ?"

This seemed to visibly trouble the Dragon Lord a great deal-his features darkened under stress, "I hope not, Ruwalk," he said, "I sincerely hope not."

Alfeegi was about to berate the Yellow Dragon Officer for worrying the Dragon Lord with even more burdens-namely whack him a good one with his mallet-when suddenly the doors to the Council Room flew open yet again and a Dragon Fighter raced in, yelling excitedly, "Captain Tetheus! Captain Tetheus! Come quickl-"

The Dragon Fighter stopped short in his tracks when he saw Lykuleon and bowed hastily, exclaiming, "Your Majesty!"

The Dragon Lord stepped forward hurriedly and asked, "Is it Rath? Have you found him?"

"N-No, My Lord!" the Dragon Fighter said trying to sound apologetic, but only managing to be flustered, "But it's something just as good! Hurry! You must come at once now!"

The Dragon Fighter sped out of the room, motioning the others to follow him. They did-and quickly.

The Dragon Fighter led them rushing down the palace's hallways-corridors and rooms flashed past them, and they ran until they reached outside, where on the ground a crowd of servants and more Dragon Fighters could be seen standing in a circle, bending over something.

Lykuleon pushed his way through the large group with the Officers directly behind him. Upon reaching the center, the Dragon Lord gasped in astonishment and Ruwalk voiced his surprise as well.

"_Fire?_"

* * *

Kai-stern gasped at the horrific sight which greeted his eyes. Upon his mad dash into the cave, the first thing he saw was what could only be described as several thick pulsing veins beating in an almost rhythmatic manner-and right in middle of them, tightly bound was Rath.

"_RATH_!" Kai-stern cried in horror, desperately hoping that the boy would show some sort of sign that he was still alive, but the child didn't stir.

The Blue Dragon Officer cast anxious eyes about the giant pulsing…_thing_…hoping to see some sort of weakness in it so he could get Rath out of it-then he noticed the bird.

An ebony black-colored bird was hovering slightly above the freak creation pouring out a dark mass of aura which lead from him into Rath. Kai-stern's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what it was that the bird was passing to Rath, but he knew without a doubt it was not helping the child.

Get rid of the bird first, he decided, _Then destroy the veins!_

Unsheathing his sword, the man hurled himself forward, leaping upwards-his weapon slicing through the air ready to make contact with the ebony-black bird-when his charge attack was abruptly halted. 

Kai-stern gasped as he found himself suspended in mid-air for several seconds, then without warning he was flung backwards into the cave's far-side wall. The Blue Dragon Officer winced in pain as his back hit the hard rock-wall violently and then as he slid down to the bottom over uneven surfaces.

"Tsk, tsk," chided a voice from within the shadows, "Attacking my loyal subjects and my new experiment? Not the best way to get on my good side."

Kai-stern glanced up from cave's floor in time to see a figure step out from the shadow's depths.

A figure with thick white hair and garbed in white clothes.

Afigure on whose face wore an amused smile.

A figure who was Yokai.

Kharl had seen the man appear suddenly as if out of nowhere. The alchemist had been overseeing Right Bird's progressive work on the boy with a mildly bored interest, when the man had dashed madly into the cave, looking wildly about before spotting the boy held fast in his new masterpiece. The man had cried out the child's name in a panicked fear and then to the Yokai's amusement and surprise had proceeded to launch an attack on his bird. Of course, however entertaining the man was, Kharl could not just sit there and let him try to destroy his experiment. So, as the man was in mid-jump, the alchemist had flung out a handful of ash in his direction, halting him in the air-then flung him backwards into the cave wall. Kharl waited until the man had slid on down to the cave floor-rather painfully at that-before voicing outloud his comment and stepping out of the shadows.

Kai-stern felt a surge of anger and resentment at the man who had halted his attack.

"Are _YOU_ the reason that Rath is in that-that-that…_THING_?" he inquired of the white-haired man accusingly.

"Why, yes," the Yokai replied, his smile growing slightly wider, "I believe I am." He sounded rather pleased with himself.

The Blue Dragon Officer's temper flared up and at once he found himself on his feet yelling at the Yokai in a furious rage, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE HURTING HIM! FOR DUSIS'S SAKE, HE'S ONLY A _CHILD_!"

"Only a child?" came the Yokai's voice in a strangely quiet voice. The white-haired man's smile vanished and his eyebrows furrowed down low as he stared at the man in front of him in a coldly calculating manner.

Kai-stern could not help but shiver slightly-the lack of a smile made the Yokai seem more dangerous…more _evil_.

"Oh, no," the white-haired man continued and his voice was a low hiss of a whisper, "The boy is much, MUCH more than a mere child…and I…I believe you know that…don't you…"

The Yokai's eyes roved over the man's oddly-garbed outfit before meeting the other's eyes in the end, "…Dragon," he finished with a sneer.

Kai-stern's mind reeled with the impact of what the Yokai had just implied and the man's nerves did nothing to soothe his fear. The Yokai knew-he knew what Rath was, or at least had been once. The Yokai knew and since he did, the situation here and just turned for the worst. A Yokai who didn't know about the possibilities he could wreak with Rath, Kai-stern could probably have defeated or persuaded that the child was not worth the effort over risking his life over. But someone that knew-someone that knew would NEVER relinquish the boy. Especially someone as powerful as this Yokai standing in front of him was. If Kai-stern could sense the demon aura from where he was right now, then obviously the Yokai had VERY LARGE amounts of potential and power.

Kai-stern gulped. All the man could think of at the moment was: _I'm doomed._

"Yes, you know full well what the boy is and what he would be capable of if he were reverted to his true form," the Yokai restated his smile reappearing at the Kai-stern's notable panic.

Kai-stern's gut wrenched, "Is that-," he started, looking up at Rath once more and his face drained of color.

"That is what I doing right now, yes," the white-haired man affirmed and again there was a note of satisfaction in it, "I like testing out new experiments. I find them rather…_fascinating_ to observe."

The Blue Dragon Officer's fury rose again and overwhelmed all other emotions, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" he yelled clenching his fists at his sides, "DO YOUR OWN EVIL EXPERIMENTS ON YOUR OWN FILTHY KIND! LEAVE THE INNOCENT ALONE! TAKE RATH DOWN THIS INSTANT! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

The Yokai ignored his outburst as if the man had been softly humming instead of screaming. Smiling more broadly than ever, he said, "But that's just it, my dear Dragon, he _does_ deserve this! I'm giving him what you and the others in the Dragon Tribe stole from him."

Kai-stern was growing increasingly more angrier and annoyed every spare minute, "OH, REALLY?" he cries sarcastically, " AND WHAT IS THAT!"

A single word was spoken:

"Freedom."

Kai-stern started, the apparent shock and blow of the simple statement cleary visible on his face.

Kharl smiled even broader at this, "Yes, don't try and delude yourself otherwise," the Yokai said boring his eyes into Kai-stern's, "You and the others of the Dragon Tribe may make yourself believe that you are only helping the boy, but in reality we all know it is a false charade. Let's stop playing pretend, shall we? What you and your '_noble'_ Dragon Lord did was clearly done without Rath's consent. He had no choice in the matter did he? He may not be able to remember the exact incident of what occurred when you imprisoned him in that miserable shell of a Dragon, or have any recollection that there ever was a time when he was _not_ in the form he is now, but I can assure you, whatever you did to him was done without his consent. No…freewill… I think it's called?"

The Blue Dragon Officer resolute was growing more and more dimmer. With every accusation the Yokai threw at him, the man winced as it were a knife. Yes, sometimes it hurt knowing what he, the other Officers and the Dragon Lord had done to Rath and also for the purpose they were raising the child for, but…

It wasn't as if we had any choice in the matter either. Thousands more would have died if we hadn't done what we did, Kai-stern thought.

The Yokai kept up his everlasting smile as he saw the man's front faltering, "So, as you can very clearly see, I'm only restoring to him his true self which you and your exuburant Dragon Lord has so plainly denied him."

Kai-stern shook himself out of his frozen guilt state and declared stoutly, "You talk of free will! You say _you_ are the one giving that to Rath! Tell me the truth-WAS IT THE FREE WILL OF RATH'S TO BE PLACED IN THAT THING AND BE REVERTED BACK TO WHAT HE WAS!"

"Ah, another valid reason why I so despise the Dragon Tribe," the alchemist sighed, his smile slipping from his face, "They always twist one's words against him."

Then the Yokai looked up at the man standing before him and Kai-stern saw that his smile was once again back in place.

"He'll thank me for it later," the white-haired man spoke, his smile now turning into smirk.

Kai-stern forgot about everything-the man's annoying smile, his guilt of Rath's present state, and his own fear of the Yokai's power. All he could feel now was a definite outrage and intensifying anger to the man who would be cruel enough to do conduct one of his 'experiments' on a defenseless child. With a deafening roar, the Blue Dragon Officer found his sword suddenly drawn out of its sheath and himself rushing towards the white-haired Yokai on fury-driven legs. As he drew closer upon his intended target, he thrust the weapon out in front of him, feverently desiring to see the other man impaled on the end of his blade. The Yokai simply stood there waiting for his attack almost patiently, an amused smile imprinted upon his face.

He never even made contact with him. One minute he was there, then the next Kai-stern was slicing through a cloud of swirling ash that clogged his throat and made him want to cough.

"Dear, dear, what's this? Tired of brandying with words and now we are to brandy with swords? Can't you Dragons think of other ways to amuse yourselves?"

The Blue Dragon Officer whirled about, his eyes still stinging from the ash. The Yokai now stood behind him, his arms crossed in front of his chest comfortably.

"YOU _CHEAT_, YOKAI!"

"Now, I wouldn't call it cheating, exactly," the white-haired man said, "Just a different and more superior method of defending oneself."

Kai-stern's mind raced. He couldn't defeat this Yokai. He was far too quick and cunning. _But he had to rescue Rath_! The man looked behind the Yokai at the thick pulsing veins which held the child firmly in place. An idea formed itself in his mind. Directing his gaze back to that of the Yokai's he pretended to be angry and cried out, "DIE, YOKAI!" then charged.

As he had anticipated, the white-haired man once more disappeared into a cloud of ash, but Kai-stern did not stop. Dashing forward on borrowed time, he ran towards the vein-like creation and struck at it with all his might-sincerely hoping the veins would do what he thought he did.

The sword shone in a silver streak as it slashed through several veins, severing them from their grip on Rath. The veins-now free writhed in the air searching for something to wrap around. The nearest thing was Right Bird. The ebony-black bird screeched in panic and fear as the groping, grasping tendrils wrapped themselves snakelike around its body. The black demon aura the bird had been pouring into Rath stop completely.

Kai-stern allowed himself a grin in satisfaction, only for it to be wiped away as the veins abruptly halted their attack on the bird, cascaded back down and resumed their hold on Rath. The Dragon Officer whirled about to see a very amused, yet very irritated Kharl standing behind him.

"You just don't learn do you?" the man's voice was cool and collected, yet it held a deadly tone in it, "You can attack me and I will be both flattered and entertained at the same time. You may even find I become more pleasant each time you try and kill me-however," and the smile vanished from the man's face, "I _don't_ like my experiments disrupted."

Before Kai-stern even had time to think, he was lifted into the air a second time and suspended in space. Thinking he was to be dashed against the cave's wall again, he grimaced and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It didn't come. Opening his eyes, the Dragon Officer saw that the Yokai's smile back and was grinning at him evily.

"Don't worry," the white-haired man said and directed both their gazes to Rath held captive by the veins, "I'll take _good_ care of him."

Kai-stern's blood boiled madly. Oh, how would he love to take his sword and hack at the Yokai until his damned infuriating smile was unrecognizable. But he couldn't move a single muscle.

"I'll be sure to tell the Dragon Lord his Officer fought and died admirably." The Yokai said, reaching out and plucking Kai-stern's sword from his immovable hand, holding it up to the man's neck, "Goodbye, Dragon."

It was in that instant a snarling, biting white form hurled itself on the Yokai.

* * *

Lykuleon knealt down to the Fire dragon and took in his battered and bruised body and its crippled wings with a worried expression. The little dragon remained in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

"When did he arrive here?" he asked the Dragon Fighters and servants who had been first on the scene.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," a red-haired Dragon Fighter replied, "We were all coming back from searching for Rath when we saw something zig-zagging kind of crazily in the air. Then, all of a sudden, it dropped-right out of the sky and fell here. We were to far away to catch him."

"Cernozurna," the Dragon Lord called and the woman stepped forward, "Attend to his injuries. We must find out what happened to him. He may very well lead us to Rath."

The blonde-haired woman hurried to the hurt dragon's side and began applying remedies to the wounds.

The Dragon Lord turned to his Officers and said in weary voice, "This new dark event has made me loathe to try and think of what could have possibly happened to Rath if Fire has been _this_ gravely wounded."

The Dragon Officers all looked at each other in grim concern.

All of a sudden, there came a muffled cry of surprise from Cernozurna and a loud gasp from Fire as he abruptly snapped into consciousness.

The dragon was immediately pressed in from all of his sides and swamped with questions:

"_Fire_! Are you alright?"

"What happened to you?"

"Where did you get all those wounds?"

"Where's Rath?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Tell us, Fire, quickly!"

"_Where's Rath?_"

"STOP!" came a powerful and commanding voice. Everyone turned to Lykuleon who was staring down upon them frown of displeasure, "Do not wear him out with too many questions."

Kneeling back down, the Dragon Lord asked softly, "Fire, do you know where Rath is?"

The little dragon hardly had any energy left to answer anything, but exertingly Fire wrote down as much information as he could manage before blacking out again. Lykuleon picked up the small square sign where on it, hastily written was the message:

**:Master…Snowy Mountains…Yokai…hurry:**

"Tetheus!" standing up, the Dragon Lord commanded, "Have the whole of the Dragon Fighters outfitted for battle! Prepare the Durnas! We ride to the Snowy Mountains!"

* * *

The sword in Kharl's hand was sent flying, knocked out of reach and the Yokai found himself fending off a dangerously, maddened demon-dog. The spell placed on Kai-stern dispersed and he found himself dumped unceremoniously on the cave's floor for the second time again. Leaping up, the man grasped for his sword and hurled himself forward prepared to run the Yokai clean through this time.

The alchemist annoyingly flung out a handful of ash into Crewgar's face to keep the demon-dog from relentlessly tearing him to shreds as he so clearly wanted to. From the corner of his eye he saw the Dragon Officer pick up his fallen sword and charge at him. The Yokai sighed in exasperation. When would these foolish Dragon members ever learn that they simply could not win against him?

As the white-haired man was attacked on both sides by the two, Kharl threw another batch of ash at the demon-dog again and the animal was lifted into the air and hurled backwards into the charging Kai-stern. The two of them slammed into each other with impossible speed and the force of Crewgar's acceleration drove them both painfully into the cave's hard rock floor.

The Blue Dragon Officer struggled to get up and resume the battle but found he couldn't budge an inch and neither could Crewgar. The man and the demon-dog watched wearily as the white-haired Yokai drew closer leisurely, an amused chuckle sounding throughout the cave.

"The both of you have been very entertaining," Kharl stated looming above the frozen pair, "However, I believe that your time has run out. I am bored of playing with you-it is becoming rather tiresome. So, I think I shall eliminate the two of you right now before one of you miracuously breaks loose and start waving that toy sword about."

Kai-stern glared angrily up at the Yokai who was going to end his life. _It wasn't fair_!

Rath, he called in his mind, _I'm sorry_!

And a dazzling radiant glowing white light filled the entire cave.

Kharl cried out in pain as the bright light swept over him, forcing him backwards away from the man and the demon-dog.

Gods, it hurt!

The white light was blinding-he could hardly see-and it burned his skin with such an intense heat, that the he felt that the very skin on his body would peel off and melt. The alchemist squinted through the brilliance to see if there was some place that would shelter him from the abyssmal light. There was none. Curses! 

Kai-stern felt the spell lift from him and leaped up-the presence of the light having no effect on him whatsoever. Beside him, Crewgar sprang up and immediately streaked towards the pulsing veins, making a surprise visit to the black demon-bird.

Right Bird, already weakened by the dazzling light, could not take any more attacks and screeching indignantly, flew off to its master who was trying to shade himself from the light by draping his long, white cloak over him.

The Blue Dragon Officer knew this was their only chance at freeing Rath raced towards the monstrous creation and cut and slashed his way through all the thick veins until he had reached the center and the child held in it.

Kharl knew when he saw the man reach Rath, it was over. He had lost. He would not get to see what sort of marvelous beast the child really was…at least, not yet. He would see the boy again someday-someday when this wretched, cursed light would not interfere! Perhaps, the boy would understand better then-after he had become used to his new demon side the alchemist had invested in him. Yes, there was no hurry-he could wait until later.

"We will see each other again, Rath Illuser," the white-haired Yokai promised smiling, even through the horrible blinding light. Then holding out his arm for Right Bird to perch, the alchemist threw a handful of ash down and in a swirl of the gritty brown substance, they were both gone.

* * *

Kai-stern was dimly aware that Yokai and his equally evil bird had gone, but that was not the main point his mind was on. At the very moment at hand, all of his focus was directed at the intent of getting Rath untangled from the still pulsing veins. It was very hard. Every time, he cut one that was fastened to the child lose, it went wild groping madly about until he was forced backwards by the writhing tenticle, which would then resume its recent hold on Rath. After the fifth time or so, Kai-stern cried out in frustration.

As if answering his call, the light pulled all its radiance into one bright strand of light and stretching itself forward, it dealt a mighty blow to the Yokai's creation-smiting every single vein there was.

The Blue Dragon Officer felt the creation tremble and quiver beneath him. Knowing it was going to fall, the man gathered Rath up in his arms and leaped down to the ground just as the veins blackened and crumpled to the floor.

And just as suddenly as it came, the dazzling white light left.

Kai-stern paid no attention to its absence, though. He gazed down at the child who lay limply against his chest and took in his features worriedly. The boy's face was pale and drawn and even in unconsciousness, it held an expression of great pain. His left arm which hung loosely down at his side was slowly dripping blood which soon made a small crimson puddle on the floor. Whether, it was from the veins or the Yokai, the man did not know.

"Rath," he called anxiously, hoping for some response, "Rath?"

The black-haired boy did not stir.

When that didn't work, Kai-stern shook the child vigorously, shouting his name loudly in a controlled panic, "Rath! _RATH_!"

No matter how much he tried to wake him, the boy wouldn't stir.

Kai-stern stopped, realizing this, and looked about him as if for someone to tell him what he should do next.

Crewgar padded softly over to where the two were and nuzzled the child's cheek with his nose, whining confusedly when Rath didn't respond. The demon-dog glanced up at Kai-stern expectantly.

The Blue Dragon Officer could think of no other alternative other than to go back to Draqueen and let the Dragon Lord look over the boy. Surely, Lykuleon would know what was needed to be done. The man stood up, hoisted Rath up further to his chest, and started forward with Crewgar pacing at his side.

The cold chill air hit him with a blast of icy wind as soon as they exited out of the cave. Kai-stern shivered, then looking down at Rath, halted for moment and kneelt down in the snow. Placing the boy gently down in front of him, the Officer slipped off his jacket and wrapped the child up firmly in it. Then gathering him up again in his arms, the man stood back up…

And immediately fell back down.

The demon-dog did not to wonder what was wrong this time-he felt tired as well. The fight with Yokai had wore them both out. They had spent all their energy battling him and now they had none left to carry on.

"Oh, Rath, I'm so sorry," Kai-stern whispered, bending over the unconscious child to shield him from the snow and cold, "You don't deserve to die out here…but I have no strength for anything!"

Crewgar lay down beside them and the man felt a little warmth from the demon-dog's fur against him. The man smiled at his companion thankfully yet sadly, wishing feverently there was some way to get Rath safely back to the palace.

All of a sudden, the Dragon Officer felt a strange sensation and realized that the snow had stopped falling and the air was getting quite warm all around them. Glancing up, the man saw in the overcast sky, several ripples forming a circle in the air-a portal!

Kai-stern stared transfixed at the sight and as he was staring, the portal's travelers crossed from beyond it: A young woman with long red hair in flowing white gown draped over in layers and in front of her-resting in her arms-was the Dragon Lord's very own Light Dragon himself.

"Greetings, Blue Dragon Officer, Kai-stern," the lady spoke with a voice that sounded as if she might break out in song any moment.

Kai-stern gaped like a fish wondering if he was hallucinating, still under the Yokai's spell.

"Do not be afraid or confounded," she said with an air of gentle authority, "We have come to help you."

"W-W-Who _are_ you!" Kai-stern managed to get out.

"I am the Heaven's Star Princess," the red-haired woman said and as she smiled down upon him, he felt as if a great burden had been taken off his shoulders.

"Please, can you help me," he gasped out, issuing to Rath, " Tell me what is wrong with him? _Why won't he wake up_!"

"You need to understand Kai-stern," the lady said, and there was sorrow in her voice and pain in her eyes, "Rath has never been strong, has he?"

The Dragon Officer thought back to the numerous times the child had become ill with the slightest little thing-a particularly windy, being in the rain for over a small period of time, strong heat spells, and if there were any sicknesses going around the palace, Rath had always been the first to catch it.

The man bowed his head and nodded, "Yes," then looking back up he asked, "But what is _wrong_ with him?"

"He is dying, Kai-stern," the red-haired woman stated.

"WHAT!" the Dragon Officer exclaimed, not quite sure he had heard correctly, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD HE BE DYING! WAS IT THE YOKAI'S DO-"

The Star Princess cut him off, "Rath has been ill for a long, long time, Kai-stern. And now he is dying because his body is and never was suited for the form he is now in. I'm sorry, Kai-stern."

Kai-stern, however, was well past sorrow. He was extremely angry.

"SO THAT'S IT THEN!" he yelled at the lady, "WE ARE TO LET RATH DIE, JUST LIKE THAT!'

"No," the Star Princess stated and she smiled slightly, "Do you remember the Wind Dragon, Kai-stern?"

The Dragon Officer started. What did the Wind Dragon have to do with all of this?

"The Wind Dragon," the red-haired woman continued, "Is able to cure the sick and revive the dead. Rath needs the Wind Dragon's power to live, Kai-stern."

The man stared at her and the lady went on, "I'm afraid that is not all, Kai-stern. Do you recall the bright light in the cave?"

Kai-stern nodded, wondering where the woman was headed.

"It was the Light Dragon's power," she said issuing to the dragon in her arms, "He did everything within his power to protect Rath from the demonic powers, and now he is terribly weakened."

"I don't understand," the Dragon Officer spoke, "Why did Light come to Rath's rescue? Why not Fire?"

"It is because Fire is not Rath's true guardian dragon-Light is."

Kai-stern felt as if the bottom had been dropped out of his stomach. If Light was really Rath's dragon and not Fire, then what did that make Rath? _Sweet Dusis_, he thought in awe, realizing.

"However, it seems as if the task of protecting Rath has taken its toll out in Light as well. Light will die as well, if we do not find the Wind Dragon ."

"What shall we do?" he questioned the lady inquiringly, "We won't be able to find the Wind Dragon in time to save them? What will happen?"

"They will die."

"_NO_!" Kai-stern cried, clutching Rath to his chest.

"There is a way," the red-haired woman stated, but her voice held within it a note of sadness, "However, all will not end in gladness."

"What?" the Dragon Officer demanded of her hurriedly.

"Light still has enough energy to give one final gift," the lady said and she unfolded her arms to release the white dragon, who lifted from her hold and flew above to where Rath lay in Kai-stern's embrace

Then without warning, the dragon transformed.

If the man had any doubts whatsoever of what exactly Rath was to the dragon, he had them all dashed. Dragons never transformed for anyone but their masters.

The Light Dragon towered above the man, boy and dog in a protective and reassuring manner. A feeling of peace washed over Kai-stern. Everything was going to turn out alright.

Then the Officer was blinded by a brilliant glowing white light. The light pulsed with soft warming heat growing stronger every second, and finally dived downwards eveloping Rath in its brightness. Kai-stern squinting their its dazzling radiance and saw the form of the Light Dragon pouring the bright light forth from his body and into the child's, and with every fiber it passed onto the boy, the dragon would shudder and slump down further where he stood in the snow.

Kai-stern cried out in anquish realizing what the dragon was going to do, but he was silenced by the Star Princess who said gently, "Let him be. This is what he wishes."

The Light Dragon gave forth one final boost of power that ended the bright light surrounding Rath, and the dragon's form stood wavering on his feet for a moment, before toppling forward into the deep snow.

The man did not bother rushing forward to see if he could help him. He knew that the form which snow was brushing over was only an empty shell and the Light Dragon was alive, only in Rath now.

"Rath's life has been restored to him," the red-haired woman said but tears were trickling slowly down her face.

Yes, it has, Kai-stern agreed, _But at a price_. He wondered how he was going to break the news to Lykuleon.

, Kai-stern agreed, . He wondered how he was going to break the news to Lykuleon. 

"However," the lady continued, "Light has only put off Rath's dying until another date. The Wind Dragon still need to be found for him to be fully healed."

"What must I do?" Kai-stern inquired of her.

" Find the Wind Dragon, Kai-stern," the Star Princess said smiling through her tears and behind her the portal opened back up, drawing her in, "Find the Wind Dragon to help Lord Rath. Go well, Dragon Officer."

And before she had fully disappeared in the portal, the red-haired woman sent out a wave of warmth which settled into the skin of the three huddled together in the snow. Immediately, new-found strength came upon them and their weariness disappeared. And the portal sealed itself.

Kai-stern couldn't bear to look at where the lifeless dragon lay and kept his gaze on Rath, hoping to see a sign that showed him that Light's sacrifice had been suficient.

The child's eyes flickered and slowly opened.

"Rath!" Kai-stern cried and Crewgar barked joyfully.

But the boy's gaze focused and unfocused several times on the two and then finally closed his eyes again, he slipped back into unconsciousness once more.

The small show of movement had been enough to inspire Kai-stern into moving. Gathering the child in his arms, the man stood up with the demon-dog doing likewise.

As he started forward, the Officer couldn't help but to take one last look at the creature who had given his life to save Rath's.

The Light Dragon's body lay draped out across the snow which had already begun to cover it. With both the snow's and the dragon's coloring, soon it would be unrecognizable from everything else around it.

The man felt he couldn't leave without saying something to it, before leaving.

"Thank you, Light Dragon," Kai-stern said bowing, Rath held tightly against his chest, "I won't forget what you did. I promise I will find the Wind Dragon and save your master. On my oath, as a Dragon Officer, I swear it."

Straightening up, the man viewed the form once more, then turned, Crewgar steadfast at his side, and together they made their way down the mountain towards Draqueen.

* * *

**A/N: Please share your fav parts, thanx!  
**


	7. Aftereffects

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Dragon Knights, **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Ch.7 After-effects**

Looking down from the sky, a bird's-eye view could be seen of the ground below where a strange procession of people were struggling uphill through a pass between two huge boulders into the heart of the Snowy Mountains, riding on odd dragon-like creatures. The people seemed to be in a great hurry…

Lykuleon was shivering and it wasn't just because of the coldness of the mountain air. Something was wrong-he could feel it. _Light_, he thought and a sense of emptiness swirled around him. Something was wrong-horribly wrong.

"My Lord!" came a voice, erupting his thoughts, "Up ahead! Something's coming!"

The Dragon Lord's present state of mind vanished and abruptly jerking up his head, he began shouting orders in commanding and regal manner.

"Everyone, behind those two boulders! Tetheus, you take the right one-I'll take the left! We'll ambush it when it passes by! Move now and be _quiet!_"

The Dragon Fighters leapt to their orders immediately, reigning their Durnas sharply about and scrambling hastily into their positions. The Dragon Lord braced his back against the huge rock and unsheathed his sword stealthily. From across him, he saw the Black Dragon Officer do the same. Tetheus eyes connected with Lykuleon's-they both nodded in acknowledgement… and waited…

Lykuleon could hear whatever it was coming closer, the creature's footsteps crunched noisily on the hard snow.

"Get ready," he whispered softly to the Dragon Fighters. They nodded wordlessly.

The creature was closer-the Dragon Lord saw its shadow on the snow. It was coming upon the two boulders…soon…almost there…the creature coming began to growl-Lykuleon gripped his sword tightly…_there_!

"NOW!" he yelled giving the signal and leaping out from behind his post and with everyone following his lead, they charged at the mysterious creature.

And halted dead in their tracks-some of the Dragon Fighters toppling over each other in their abrupt stop.

And Lykuleon found himself gaping for the second time that day.

"_Kai-stern_?"

* * *

Kai-stern was feeling weak again. The Star Princess's temporary gift of health had long since tolled away. Now the man was simply striving to focus his mind on carrying Rath down the mountain, which was no easy task. The boy's weight was heavy and that along with the icy weather in which the man had been holding him so long his arms leaden and numb-he no longer had any feeling in them. And the fact the mountainside was steep, so that he had to walk slightly sideways, bracing one foot after the other on the ground for several seconds before he moved on, wasn't helping any either. The Blue Dragon Officer huffed heavily and noticed that his vision was dimming briefly-a sign that showed that his consciousness was leaving him.

Kai-stern cursed under his breath. Gods, if any help were to arrive, _this_ would be the time. The man turned his head towards the demon-dog who was trotting faithfully- if not also weaken and numb-at his side.

"We'll make it, Crewgar," he said turning his vision back towards the direction they were headed-a pass between two huge boulders, "We'll make it."

The man glanced at Rath who was still unconscious in his arms and pressed on more determinely, "We have to."

As they drew closer to the two rocks, the demon-dog began to growl. Kai-stern never had time to prepare for an assault before he was set upon by an army of people who charged out from behind the two large rocks, swords drawn and yelling fiercely. The attack halted as abruptly as it had started. And the man who was in lead lowered his sword, gaped at him in shocked surprise and voiced in bewilderment, "_Kai-stern_?"

* * *

The Dragon Lord stared at his missing Dragon Officer in front of him with an utter loss of words for several moments, taking in the man's scars and bruises and his noticeably ragged form.

"Kai-stern," he said, his voice full of concern, "You're hurt. You-", then his eyes fell upon the small black-haired child who lay in his arms and his temporary daze vanished instantly, "Rath!"

Lykuleon dropped his sword on the ground and leaped forward to where the Dragon Officer stood wearily, holding the boy.

"Oh, Gods!" he cried clutching at the jacket which covered the child, "Rath!_RATH_!" then when he got no response, he brought his head up sharply and demanded harshly, " KAI-STERN, WHAT HAPPENED!"

The Blue Dragon officer was feeling extremely light-headed. He felt himself sway dangerously where he stood. He was going to black out-he knew it. And now that he knew that Rath would be taken care of, he did not try to stop the inevitable fate. But first…he had something to tell the Dragon Lord…

"Light…" he managed to get out of his chapped, frost-bitten lips, "Light…"

Lykuleon started at the mention of his dragon, "Kai-stern?" he inquired questioningly.

"Light…" Kai-stern repeated as he saw darkness creep in on the corners of his eyes, "There was…nothing I could do…Light…My Lord, Light…"

The darkness of his vision grew wider. He was almost gone-he could feel his strength ebbing away. Leaning forward he pushed Rath into the Dragon Lord's arms breathing heavily, "My Lord…Light…_Light_…I'm sorry…"then he let the darkness claim him and felt himself falling down…down…down…and from as if it seemed a great distance, he heard his name being called in panic.

"KAI-STERN! _KAI-STERN_!"

* * *

"Kai-stern…Kai-stern can you hear me?"

The Blue Dragon Officer heard his name being called as if from a far end of a tunnel. Following the sound of the voice he felt himself drawing upwards…up…up into someplace bright. Kai-stern slowly opened his eyes which let him look at a blurry world.

Blinking several times, he cleared the last lingering stage of unconsciousness from his sight and looked about at his surroundings.

He was in a room of some sort which had an open terrace where by which glorious _warm_-hot even!-air blew in. It was a _much _pleasanter change from the cold. He was lying on a bed whom right next to it stood…the ABSOLUTE LAST person Kai-stern wanted to see first when he woke up.

Kai-stern broke out into a heavy sweat feverently wishing he had stayed in his sleep. Whenever Alfeegi paid somebody a visit, you could stake your life on the line that someone was going to be yelled at. Everyone feared being called upon by Alfeegi-mainly because of his frightening rages and his deadly mallet. In any case, the sight of the White Dragon Officer beside him, was enough to make Kai-stern huddle under the blankets.

Alfeegi opened his mouth. Kai-stern winced, bracing himself for a vibrant assault against his ears.

"How are you feeling?"

HUH?

The Blue Dragon Officer opened his eyes and stared at his fellow Officer in shock, "What?" he asked, not believing he had heard correctly.

"How are you feeling?" Alfeegi repeated and his face showed genuine concern, "Do you feel any better?"

"Urm…" Kai-stern stuttered still recovering from the shock, "_Yeeees_," he said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Alfeegi questioned further, "You're not just putting me on?"

"No," Kai-stern said cautiously coming out from under the covers. Alfeegi was really worried about him! "I really mean it. I feel _much_ better than I did in the mountains."

The man emphasized this point by smiling broadly at the other man who smiled back. _What do you know_? Kai-stern thought, _The guy really_ does _have a heart_!

"Oh, that's good!" Alfeegi chirped, "Well, then: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TAKING A POWERFUL YOKAI LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN!"

Nope, I was wrong, Kai-stern thought sinking low under the covers once more.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING! THAT WAS THE MOST ILL-DECIDED, STUPID, RASH, RECKLESS, SOPHMORIC, FLIPPANT DECISION YOU COULD HAVE EVER MADE! ITS TIMES LIKE THESE WHEN I'VE DISCOVERED WHAT SORT OF SITUATIONS YOU PLACE YOURSELF IN THAT I WONDER 'HOW IN THE NAME OF DUSIS DID YOU EVER BE CHOSEN FOR A DRAGON OFFICER'! _NORMAL PEOPLE_ DO NOT GO INTO BATTLE WHEN THEY KNOW THEY WILL LOSE! _NORMAL PEOPLE_ DO NOT JUST START FIGHTING WITHOUT A STRATEGY! _NORMAL PEOPLE_ DO NOT-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" the Blue Dragon Officer shouted, interuppting Alfeegi's list of faults, "How do you even KNOW about all that! I blacked out before I could tell anyone!"

Alfeegi halted his verbal attack and folded his arms against his chest and stared down at the man in front of him with an air of superiority, "Because Crewgar told Fire and Fire told us and YOU ARE STILL NOT OFF THE HOOK!"

Kai-stern was in no mood to spend time listening to Alfeegi's accusations of why and how and what he did wrong and what his true vision of Dragon Officer was. Before the other man had time to spout out any more faults, Kai-stern had answered back, "I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS STUPID ALRIGHT? I KNOW I COULD HAVE DIED! BUT I COULDN'T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH THAT BLOODY DEMON HURT RATH ANY MORE THAN HE ALREADY HAD! I DID WHAT I THOUGHT BEST AT THE MOMENT AND I DON'T REGRET IT! SO DON'T START BERATING ME OVER EVERY LITTLE THING!"

After Kai-stern had finished going off on his own little tangent and all the adrenalin had left his system he began to feel quite foolish. Alfeegi had only been screaming at him because he had been concerned and was trying to conceal it. There had been no need to go off on him like that. Now the man was staring at him with raised eyebrows. Kai-stern turned red. He had to change the subject!

"Where's Rath?" he inquired ,"Is he alright?"

Alfeegi's expression changed swiftly. His face became quite unreadable. Kai-stern held his breath.

"He's awake," came the only response.

Kai-stern could not help but to let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Dusis for _that_! I was afraid…I thought he might have…I'm glad he's safe."

"Yes," came the curt acknowledgement, "He's safe."

Something about the way the man said it made the Blue Dragon Officer glance up at him. Alfeegi did not meet his eyes-in fact he seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze altogether. Something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Kai-stern asked siting up hurriedly,the now-familiar feeling of fear washing over him again, "What's the matter?"

Alfeegi did not reply. Needless to say, this did not help ease the man's nerves.

"Alfeegi!" he cried, his voice rising in anxiety, "_What's wrong_? Is it something to do with Rath? TELL ME! WHAT IS-"

"He knows," came the quiet response.

Kai-stern's face crinkled up in non-understanding, "What do mean, Alfeegi? What does he know?"

"He knows," repeated the White Dragon Officer and this time his sight connected with Kai-stern's, "He knows about…him…us…what we did…he knows, Kai-stern, about everything."

Kai-stern felt as if time had stopped. Silence was ringing in his ears. He knew…Rath knew…what they had done to him…what he had been before…what he had _done _before…Gods, he was carrying all that around in his head…and he was only a child!

"Dusis," the Dragon Officer swore, "How…how is he…doing…with that information?" The man dreaded the answer.

"The Dragon Lord tried to talk to him about why we did what we did," Alfeegi said and his eyes held a pained expression, "He-he didn't react very well."

* * *

_Flashback-_

"Lord Lykuleon, Mister Rath-he's awake!"

The Dragon Lord sprang up from where he had been seated in his chair in his office and at once began inquiring anxiously of the excited maid-servant.

"What? When? Is he well? Can he tell us what the Yokai did to him? How is he?"

The maid-servant was looking rather flustered, "I'm sorry, Sire, but I don't know all those answers. Cernozurna just told me to come get you the moment you he woke up."

Lykuleon nodded distractedly, "Yes, yes, Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," the maid said bustling out the door, "Right this way."

The Dragon Lord followed the maid-servant down corridors and hallways, taking several turns around corners before finally arriving at closed door surrounded by Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Cernozurna, and a small group of servants.

Alfeegi spotted Lykuleon at once and made his way towards him, "Your Highness, Rath-

"Yes, I know, Alfeegi," the Dragon Lord said and pushed his way through the small crowd until he reached the door. Turning to Cernozurna he asked her, "Has he been recuperating well?"

The head maid-servant looked a bit sad, "I don't know, My Lord. He won't talk or eat anything and all he does is stare out the window."

Lykuleon tried to ease the woman's worrying, though he was feeling a bit troubled himself, "Don't fret too much, Cernozurna, I'm sure it's just the shock of all that's happened. I'll try and speak to him and find out what's wrong. I'm sure he'll be alright."

The woman smiled hopefully. The Dragon Lord turned to open the door and Ruwalk stepped forward, "My Lord, perhaps we should go in as well?" he asked issuing to himself and Alfeegi.

"No, Ruwalk," Lykuleon said, "I think it would be best if I went in alone. Too many people might overwhelm him at first."

The Yellow Dragon Officer nodded and stepped back, and the Dragon Lord pushed the door open and entered the room.

Lykuleon closed the door behind him and rested his eyes upon the scene which greeted his vision. A small black-haired child was sitting upright on a bed staring down at his hands which lay clasped in his lap. The boy seemed not to have heard the entering of someone through the door nor did he show any sign that he noticed that another person was in the room.

"Rath?" the Dragon Lord inquired questioningly, making his way over to the boy so that he was standing beside the bed.

The child did not respond.

Lykuleon sat down on the edge of the bed and cautiously reached out his hand and placed it on the boy hesitantly, "Rath?"

The child flinched away from the touch automatically and turned his head towards the open window, drawing his knees under the covers up to his chest. Folding his arms around them, he placed his head sideways on the top and kept his gaze out towards the window, ignoring Lykuleon completely.

The Dragon Lord drew back his hand and felt an overpowering guilt of not being able to find Rath more quickly than they had. The man looked about the room wondering what he should say. An untouched bowl of steaming soup caught his eye.

"You haven't eaten your soup, Rath. Aren't you hungry?" he said for the lack of a better topic. The boy didn't stir from his obvious ignoring of the Dragon Lord.

Lykuleon sighed, lowering his head and spoke, "I'm sorry we weren't able to locate you any more faster than we did; and I'm sorry that we caused you to run away in the first place. Rath," the man continued when the child still didn't reply, "We want to help you, but how can we do that if you won't tell us what's wrong? We care about you-we don't want to see you suffering. Won't you please let us know what's troubling you?"

The black-haired boy did not move his head from the position he had it in and the Dragon Lord stood up resignedly, "Well, if you change your mind about talking…you'll know where we'll be." And the man began moving towards the door.

"The only reason you;re worried about me, is because you're afraid you might lose an important tool."

Lykuleon's receding back froze at the small outraged voice. Turning slowly around and staring at the boy with an expression of shock, the man asked in a low whisper, "What?"

Rath's head was now facing this direction and his golden-yellow eyes were boring straight into Lykuleon's simmering in a smoldering fury.

"I know what you did," he spoke in a deadly hiss-one that sounded quite unnatural for a child of his age, "I know what you did to me."

The Dragon Lord's mind was reeling as he stared at the boy who was glaring daggers at him. Only one thought was coursing through his brain at the moment, _How does he know? How does he _know? "Rath," he began not really knowing what he was going to say.

Rath interrupted him, leaping up on his knees yelling louding, "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU STILL LET ME LIVE! I KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! YOU CHANGED ME! YOU CHANGED ME SO I WOULDN'T REMEMBER ALL THOSE THINGS I DID! SO I WOULD TRUST YOU! SO I WOULD DO ANYTHING YOU SAID WITHOUT WONDERING! SO YOU COULD USE ME TO YOUR OWN ADVANTAGE!"

"No…Rath," Lykuleon said, trying to calm the frenzied child, "That's not why I-"

The bowl of steaming hot soup was flung at the Dragon Lord's head. Lykuleon ducked and the container shattered against the door, letting the escaping liquid run down the wooden frame.

"GET OUT!" Rath screamed, an odd overpowering feeling rising in him, "GET OUT! I'M NOT YOUR _TOY_!"

"RATH!" Lykuleon cried above the boy's loud demure, trying to get through to child's reason.

But the Rath's reason had totally vanished. The boy began to see red before his vision; he felt strangely _hot…_and as his rage reached its peak, several small flickering flames appeared abruptly around him.

Time seemed to stop. Both child and man stared shocked at them, before Rath reassumed his present action.

Picking up the lamp on his bedside table, and aiming it at the Dragon Lord, he said in a low gravelly voice, "GO…_AWAY_.. ."

Lykuleon stood there not knowing what he should do when the boy hurled it at him. The man turned the doorknob behind him and ducked out into the worried and puzzled faces of Ruwalk and Alfeegi.

"I HATE YOU!" Rath screamed and the flames around him grew larger, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

The Dragon Lord closed the door in time for a second object to break and crash against it.

The black-haired child buried his face in his hands and the flickering flames disappeared. _He was a monster._ Emotions of utter misery washed over him. And though as hard as he tried…_he couldn't cry._

* * *

"Alfeegi?" came a voice through the White Dragon Officer's thoughts. The man looked down to see Kai-stern glancing up at him perplexed.

The strawberry-haired man forced himself to smile, "Perhaps it would be better for you to talk to him, Kai-stern. He might listen to you."

"Me?" the Blue Dragon Officer was skeptical, "If he won't listen to His Highness then what makes you so sure he will listen to me?"

"Well," Alfeegi said crossing his arms, "You _did _save his life. I think anybody would show some respect-if not gratitude-towards the one who rescued them, don't you?"

Kai-stern was about to reply that Rath wasn't just _anybody_, when the door to the room opened and the Dragon Lord himself entered.

"My Lord-" they both said, Kai-stern starting to sit up again, but Lykuleon issued him to lay back down.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake yet," he stated, his eyes showing obvious relief, "Has Alfeegi told you-?"

"Yes," Kai-stern said tiredly, "He thinks I should talk to Rath."

"Oh, excellent," the Dragon Lord said smiling, "I was going to ask you that myself."

The Blue Dragon Officer sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll try, but don't hope for any miracles."

"No," Lykuleon's face grew saddened and detached and his voice sounded very distant, "I think all our miracles have run out."

Quite suddenly Kai-stern remembered the Light Dragon and his sacrifice and sat upright in a hurry, "My Lord, Light! Do you know-"

"Yes, Kai-stern," the golden-haired man's voice held a great loss in it, "I sent you and Rath ahead to the palace and took a few of the Dragon Fighters up the mountain. Crewgar… showed us the way."

Once again, Kai-stern felt guilt for not being able to do anything about what had happened, "My Lord, I'm sorry," he began but the Dragon Lord cut him off.

"There was nothing you could have done, Kai-stern. Do not trouble yourself over matters you had no control over," Lykuleon was quiet for a moment, then said with a revered smile, "He transformed…he transformed for Rath…"

"You do know what this means, My Lord?" Alfeegi inquired delicately.

"Of course, Alfeegi," the Dragon Lord stated and he seemed almost happy, "It was what I hoped would eventually occur when I transformed him into his present form. My wish being granted however, would be more joyous if things did not stand as they did now."

"Perhaps I can change that, My Lord," Kai-stern said determined, feeling that since he hadn't been able to help the Light Dragon, he was sure as hell going to try and help both Rath and his lord.

Lykuleon smiled, but it was not a real smile, "Then do so, Kai-stern. But as you yourself said, 'Don't hope for any miracles'."

* * *

Kai-stern stood outside Rath's room glad no one was there to see him-especially Alfeegi. Dusis, all he needed was for the man to see that a grown man was too afraid to go in and speak to a child and he would never hear the end of his 'I-Can't-Believe-You-_Ever_-Became-A-Dragon-Officer' speech.

O.K., he thought, straightening his shoulders, _I'm going in_. Grasping the doorknob, the man twisted the handle and went into the room.

he thought, straightening his shoulders, . Grasping the doorknob, the man twisted the handle and went into the room. 

Kai-stern closed the door behind and viewed the small black-haired child before him who was curled up, facedown on a pillow on the bed. The young boy was awake in an instant when the door clicked in place and different expressions wafted swiftly across his face, when he saw the man standing there. Kai-stern braced himself for an object to come flying at his head any moment-Alfeegi had told him what had happened with Lykuleon.

Nothing came. The swiftly changing expressions had stopped. Rath was now staring at him in mild curiosity and was it…questioning?

"You…" he whispered and it sounded as if he were surprised, "I saw you…"

"Saw me?" Kai-stern was confused, "Saw me where?"

"You were on the mountain with me…after that…light…went away…"

The Dragon Officer started. Rath remembered the light? But he had been unconscious…

"You saved me," the child stated.

"Yes, I did," Kai-stern said wondering why the boy hadn't sounded more happy.

"Why?" came the soft question.

"WHY?" Kai-stern practically cried, his mind reeling. Sometimes children were quite hard to understand, "How could I _not_ save you?"

The boy lowered his black-haired head and did not look at the man, "You should have let me die," he whispered.

Now it was the Dragon Officer's turn to ask 'why'.

"WHY IN DUSIS SHOULD I HAVE DONE THAT?" Kai-stern asked not bothering to keep his voice down. The child's odd questions were starting to unnerve him.

"I don't deserve to live," Rath said, hugging the pillow to his chest, "Not after…what I…did…" and the boy buried his head into the soft cushion.

"That's not true, Rath," Kai-stern said moving forward and squatting down beside the bed so he could lay his hand on his shoulder, "You do deserve to live! What you did was in the past! Everyone deserves a second chance anyway! They-"

"Even Kharl?" came the child's question as he lifted his head from the pillow to look at the man searchingly.

"Who?"

"The Yokai."

"No! Of course not! No second chance for him!"

"But you just said 'Every-'"

"Alright! _Most_ people deserve a second chance!" Kai-stern restated frustratingly, "An you are in the 'most people' group, Rath. Anyway, you were not the same person as you are now, when you did all those things."

"Am I?" the black-haired boy inquired, boring his eyes straight into Kai-stern's, "Am I really?"

The Dragon Officer shivered. It wasn't a child staring back at him. Something…something else was lurking behind those eyes. The man remembered what the white-haired Yokai had told him about him reverting Rath back to what he had been before. Kai-stern had stopped him before he could complete his 'experiment'. But Rath had been in those veins for awhile before he had showed up. Perhaps the former creature within him had-if not woken up completely-roused itself enough to create all this ruckus. Then Kai-stern blinked and the something was gone and only a small, frightened child was looking back at him.

"Kai-stern," the boy asked in a wavering voice, "That light…that light on the mountain…what was it?"

Oh, Dusis, the man thought, _How am I going to explain _this _to him?_

"It was," he began slowly, "Light…"

"I know it was a light."

"No, not _a_ light. Light, the dragon Light."

Rath stared for a moment, then said, "Light? The Dragon Lord's Light?"

Kai-stern nodded, watching the boy carefully. The child seemed at first, confused, then acknowledging, then sad, and finally…angry.

"So, _he's_ the one who saved me!" the boy cried, his eyebrows furrowed, "Stupid dragon! Where is he!"

"He's dead."

Rath's expression changed instantly. A look of shock passed over his face and the other expression crumpled from it, "W-What?" he asked unbelievingly.

"He gave all his energy to keep you alive, Rath," Kai-stern said, "His life force flows through you now. Don't you think for that sort of sacrifice, you should put away these thoughts of dying?"

"W-What did they do with…his…his body?" the child asked, swallowing hard.

Kai-stern told him, remembering what the Dragon Lord had told him on the way to Rath's room.

"They put his body on a stretcher and carried him down the mountain. It's in a spare room on the west wing of the castle. The Dragon Lord wanted to bury him here. They'll have the burial tomorrow morning."

Rath did not respond. Kai-stern was silent, not knowing what else to say. Finally the boy looked up again and the Officer saw that his face was full of fury once more.

"He shouldn't have done that!' the child whispered angrily.

Oh, Dusis, Kai-stern thought, _Not this again_!

"Rath," he said trying to get the point across to the boy, "Light gave his life for you. Don't you realize that since he did that it must mean your life is very important?" 

"My life?" Rath voiced and a dangerous rage was in the tone. Before Kai-stern had a chance to cover his ears, the boy was screaming at him, "MY LIFE! MY LIFE IS A LIE! THIS ISN'T WHO I REALLY AM! IT'S JUST THE FORM _HE_ PUT ME IN! AND NOW I'M FORCED TO LIVE IN IT! DON'T CALL IT '_MY LIFE'_! IT'S NOT! IT'S _not-"_

The child's voice broke on the last note and he found himself once again battling with a feeling of utter misery swelling up in him…but still no tears would come.

Kai-stern saw Rath fighting to overcome his emotions, but obviously it wasn't working as the young boy choked on several sobs. The man couldn't sit there and let a child suffer in front of him. He didn't care what Rath thought of him, so he leaned forward and scooped the small boy into his arms.

Rath struggled violently, beating at Kai-stern with his fists, yelling loudly, "LET GO! LET GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Kai-stern did not try and stop the attacks, but merely hugged the child to his chest tightly. Soon the blows stopped coming and Rath sagged inward into his chest and whispering weakly, "I _hate _you…"

The man rubbed the boy's back gently and whispered back, "I know…I know…"

And Kai-stern rocked the child back and forth until he fell asleep.

* * *

It was night over Draqueen and Lykuleon stood in front of the still form of the Light Dragon. Though the man knew he had given his life for a good cause, it still hurt realizing he would no longer have the faithful white dragon at his side anymore.

"Light," he whispered, reaching out to touch his head.

"Your Highness?" called a voice from out of the darkness nearby. Ruwalk appeared out of the shadows to go to the Dragon Lord's side, "I thought you'd be here. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting-"

"No, Ruwalk," Lykuleon said smiling sadly, "I'm just saying good-bye to an old friend."

Then turning to his Officer he asked, "Now what was it you came here to tell me?"

"Have you heard about Rath?"

The Dragon Lord's smile grew a bit wider, "Yes, Alfeegi came and told me about him and Kai-stern earlier. Was that what you came here for?"

The Yellow Dragon Officer's face fell and he sighed heavily, "I should just give up on trying to tell people news. Alfeegi always gets there with it faster."

Lykuleon laughed at the sight of his Officer's crestfallen face. Then putting an arm around the man he lead them away from the still dragon to the far side of the room, "Come now, Ruwalk, don't give up so easily. One day, you will beat Alfeegi at spreading the news."

The red-haired man's face lit up, "Really?"

The Dragon Lord was about to laugh again when a movement in the room caught his eye. Following Lykuleon's gaze Ruwalk squinted trying to see what he was looking at, "What is-"

"Shh," the Dragon Lord said and drew them both back into the shadows, "Someone's in here."

Keeping very quiet, the two men watched the shadows carefully. For a long while there was nothing, then a small figure emerged from the darkness and crept softly along until it had reached the dragon which lay spread out over several long tables.

"Who-" Ruwalk started, edging forward trying to see better, but Lykuleon stopped him, "Look," he said issuing to the figure.

The small form went around the tables until it stood directly in front of the Light Dragon. With it's front to them, and the moonlight behind it illuminating its appearance, the figure was easily recognizable.

It was Rath.

* * *

Rath had woken up tucked snugly in bed, an almost peaceful feeling drifting about him. The boy had laid there awhile trying to figure out why then did he have another feeling of restlessness, before remembering about Kai-stern…and the Light Dragon. What had Kai-stern said about it? It was in room in the West wing and would be buried tomorrow. The child tried to tell himself that it didn't matter to him in the slightest what they were going to do with the dragon. It was dead anyway. But the thought of the dragon all alone in the room at night would not go away and the boy couldn't get to sleep again.

Fine, Rath thought throwing back his covers and scooting off the bed, I'll go and see it, but it doesn't mean anything. I'm just giving the usual farewell everyone does when someone dies. Then slipping on his slippers and pulling on his robe, the child exited out the door.

The black-haired boy padded down the quiet darkened hallways, making his way through the palace until he reached the West wing. Then he peeked through each door until he found one ajar and saw a large bulk laying in the room. Rath edged forward trying not to make noise and then stopped abruptly because he was sure he had heard something. But as he waited to hear it again, nothing happened so he crept forward around several long tables until he stood in front of the still dragon's form.

Rath stared at the dragon trying to comprehend why he had done what he did. Why should Light have cared about him? He had been the Dragon Lord's, not his. But a dim forgotten message surfaced to the top of his head and he remembered what Ruwalk had told him when he had gotten Fire a long time ago.

"_Dragons transform only for their masters, remember that, Rath. They are to never leave their masters side no matter what. They are there to protect him under any circumstances. That is the duty of a dragon_."

So that was it, then. That was why Light had given his life for him. That was why he had left Lykuleon. He had been his, not the Dragon Lord's. And now that Rath knew the truth about his past, that explained why it had been Light and not Fire who had rescued him. He was a fake Fire Dragon Knight living in a fake form.

A lump rose up in the child's throat and shakily he put out his hand and touched the white dragon's forehead. He was going to be buried tomorrow. Somehow that didn't seem right. Light should not be buried in a loud raucous funeral. He should be buried quietly and in secret.

I wish I could bury you, Rath thought placing his head against the dragon's, _It would be_ _in a secret place where you could rest in peace_.

, Rath thought placing his head against the dragon's, . 

Though the boy wished it, he knew he would not be able to do it. The dragon was far too big for him to carry. And then, suddenly, as if someone out there had heard his wish, the dragon began to shrink. Rath watched in awe, gazing at the rapidly receding dragon's form. The Light Dragon shrunk until it was the size that Fire usually was.

The black-haired child stared at the small figure for awhile, then slowly reaching down, he picked up the dragon, and held it tightly to his chest. Then silently thanking whoever had granted his wish, the boy started to leave the dark room, the dragon clasped to him closely.

* * *

Ruwalk could scarcely believe what he had just seen. Rath-the child who had been actively violent a few hours before-had gazed down at the Light Dragon almost sadly and then had placed his head against its. And then, wonders of wonders, the Light Dragon had began to shrink until it was small enough for the young boy to pick up. And when Rath actually did, he had held it to him tightly, before starting to exit the room.

The Yellow Dragon Officer started forward intent on making the child return the Light Dragon to its resting place, when he was stopped by Lykuleon.

"Don't," he said, grabbing the man's arm, "Let him go."

"But, My Lord," Ruwalk began, unbelievingly, "Light-"

"Would have wanted whatever Rath wishes to do right now," the Dragon Lord said watching the child with a sad sort of longing, "He was his dragon in the end. Remember that."

* * *

And the pair watched the boy exit the room and disappear from view.

Rath carved the finishing touches to his work and then sat back on his knees to view it. He had worked the rest of the night on it and now he was finally done. So with the light of the gray early morning shining down, he let his eyes rove over his work.

A large mass of freshly packed dirt lay pounded firmly into the ground. Near it lay a small shovel, which now had hard dirt and roots clinging to it. And above the packed earth stood a large rock, on which the words were engraved deeply on it:

"_The shell of the Light Dragon… _

Illuser's soul…

And the many humans, Faeries and other Dragon Knights that have been killed."

The child stared at it for some time, before gathering up his tools and turning to leave. He was on the grounds of the Dragon Palace still, but since the lands were rather large, it was always best to head back as quickly as possible so one would get there faster. The young boy was headed towards the surrounding thicket's exit, when the thick foliage began to rustle loudly. Someone was coming.

Rath froze. He didn't want anyone to see this place _ever_.

The twigs and bramble crackled loudly once more and a familiar white shape entered into view.

The black-haired child sighed with relief and voiced hesitantly, "Crewgar?"

The white demon-dog went up to the boy and nuzzled his chest, whining at him questioningly. Rath threw his arms around the dog, while Crewgar made little snuffling sounds of contentment in his ear.

Then pulling away, the child looked deep in the animal's eyes stating, "You knew, didn't you, boy? You always knew what I was."

Crewgar whined and hung his head apologetically. Rath hugged him again, "That's O.K., boy, it's alright. We're two of a kind aren't we?"

The thicket behind them rustled loudly again for a second time. Both boy and dog tensed. Then a small red-colored dragon flew out and perched on a near-by, overhanging branch.

Both the dragon and child stared at each other for several moments, then Rath broke the silence.

"Fire," he said and it was odd now that he knew who his real dragon was, "I know you're not my true dragon. And you know that I'm not your real master. So, to make things easier, I'm releasing you from your duty to me. It's the best thing for both of us."

The boy bowed his head and swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn't realized how close a bond he shared with the dragon, even though he wasn't really his. It would be hard without him.

A soft tap on the head brought the child's gaze up to see the red dragon fluttering in front of him holding out a sign:

**:Remember, a dragon chooses its master, not the other way around. So its my say whether or not to release myself from you. And I say, you're stuck with me, Master Rath, whether you like it or not:**

The child tried not to let a small smile break through his face. Pretending to frown, he scowled, "Darn! Can't you _ever_ leave me alone?"

**Nope :** came the smug reply. 

"You're so annoying!"

**:Spoiled:** came the retort. 

"Lazy!"

**:Whiny:**

"Tattle-tale!"

**:Brat:**

Grinning to himself, Crewgar followed the bickering pair out of the thicket towards the Dragon Palace, knowing both of them didn't mean a word they said.

It was after lunch time and Kai-stern's stomach was growling loudly. The man went to the dining room to see if the food was being served yet. He wondered who else would be eating with him or if he was going to be the only one today. Since everyone at the Dragon Castle was on different schedules it was difficult to set a time on which everyone could eat together. So everyone just came and went when they had time to eat-it caused more work for the cooks of course, but it kept everyone happy.

The Blue Dragon Officer walked into the dining area-and froze.

"Hello, Kai-stern," said a strawberry-blond haired man seated at the table as he sipped his coffee.

WHY! Kai-stern thought in agony, WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP WITH _ALFEEGI_!

! Kai-stern thought in agony, WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP WITH ! 

Well, he couldn't very well turn and walk away-as much as he wanted to. He didn't want to let the man think he was intimidating him-_which he wasn't_! So, against his better judgment, he went to the table and seated himself across from him.

"Er…where is the Lord and Ruwalk?" he asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't be stuck with just Alfeegi for lunch.

"A meeting came up unexpectedly. His Highness had to attend and took Ruwalk with him for a second opinion. I don't think Ruwalk will enjoy it, though. Two of his 'favorite' nobles are there-this time their fighting over a box of chocolates that was ransacked. Both blames the other for doing it, and each denies the fault."

"Oh," Kai-stern said weakly. Quite suddenly he had lost his appetite, "And Tetheus?" he asked hopefully.

"Some demons are kicking up a ruckus over in Chantel, so he took a squad of Dragon Fighters and went there to settle things down."

Drat! That meant it was just going to be him and Alfeegi eating. Curses! Well, perhaps he could excuse himself after a drink and come back later.

Cernozurna appeared suddenly, as if bidden, and greeted them cheerfully, "Good Afternoon, Alfeegi. Kai-stern. What would you all like?"

"Some wings," Alfeegi said, "and some stuffing."

"I'll take a strong drink," the Blue Dragon Officer said glancing fleetingly at the strawberry-haired man, "A _very _strong drink."

"Alright," the head maid smiled and turned to someone behind her, "Did you get all that, Rath?"

Both men started at the name of the child and strained their heads to see him. There, behind the maid's wide skirts a small black-haired boy stood writing down their orders on a pad.

"Rath?" Kai-stern said increduously, voicing his surprise out loud.

"Isn't he sweet?" Cernozurna said, as she smiled adoringly down at the child and brushed his bangs back, "He's been my little helper all day."

Alfeegi made a gruff _harrumph _in the back of his throat indicating clearly his own impression of Rath being 'sweet'. Kai-stern who was still in shock, merely nodded.

Rath, finishing his hurried scribbling, stuck the pen in his pocket and looked up at Cernozurna expectantly. The maid beamed down at him once more, "Ready to get everything done?" The child nodded.

"O.K., let's go, then," Cernozurna said, turning around and heading back to the kitchens.

Rath did not go immediately, though. The black-haired boy stayed behind and cast his eyes over the two Dragon Officers seated at the table; he looked at Alfeegi first, his face unreadable, then let his eyes move on to Kai-stern. The child gazed upon the man for several moments and slowly the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. Then without warning, he turned and dashed after the receding maid's form.

Kai-stern blinked. Had Rath just _smiled_ at him? The man's train of thoughts was interrupted by Alfeegi.

"Gods, _that_ little terror is helping cook the meals? Uh…I shudder to think how my food will turn out. Well," Alfeegi said shrugging nonchalantly as he took another sip of his coffee, "At least he's doing something."

"What?" Kai-stern asked turning to his fellow Officer.

Alfeegi looked at Kai-stern a moment, then set down his mug, "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know. You've been gone on that trip between Miratte and Chezarre as ambassador of the Dragon Lord to settle their trade system route, haven't you?"

Kai-stern nodded. It had been several weeks since Rath had ran away and been found, and everone had been falling back into their regular routines…or so he had thought.

Alfeegi sighed, rubbing his knuckles against his forehead, "Rath…hasn't been the same since he woke up after you rescued him. All he's been doing is sidling around everyone like a little ghost-darting in and out of our sight. Almost like he's ashamed of showing himself to us. The only time we get to see him is at meal times and he's as silent and still as a statue. Honestly, today was the first time I've seen him smile."

Kai-stern started. So, Rath _had _smiled at him! "But what about the tricks he usually plays?" he inquired worriedly, "Hasn't he wreaked _any _havoc at all?"

Alfeegi looked at him agitatedly, "Like I've told you, _nothing_! It's almost as if he's a different child altogether. I almost wish he'd cut my hair again."

Kai-stern gave a wry smile at the man, "Almost."

Alfeegi nodded, "Almost."

The strawberry-haired man cast searching eyes over his fellow Officer, "If you want to know why Rath is doing better today, I think it's because you're back, Kai-stern."

"What?" Kai-stern said startled, and Alfeegi smiled slightly, "Well, the only time when I've actually heard him speak is when he asks us, 'When is Kai-stern coming back?'."

The Blue Dragon Officer blinked. Rath had missed him? Alfeegi noticed his confusion.

"Look," he said leaning forward to the other man, "I don't know what occurred when you went into his room the other day, but he's obviously has a close bond with you, now."

Now Kai-stern was really shocked. Rath was something else. The last words he had heard from the child before he was sent on his mission, had been, 'I hate you'. And now, when he came back, Rath acted as if he was a long-lost friend. Children were quite odd, he decided. But he didn't mind in the least.

"Here's your meal," came a cheerful voice. Cernozurna appeared with a tray of steaming, delicious smelling food. Setting the tray down she gave each man what they had ordered.

Picking the platter up, she was just leaving when Rath came up to her with Crewgar following him.

"Crewgar's hungry too," he said, "Can he have something to eat?" He stared at her wide-eyed.

The maid smiled again and chirped, "Of course, he can have something to eat. Nobody goes hungry here. Give him some of the wet dog-meat we bought for him," she said issuing to the kitchens. Rath scurried off with Crewgar lolloping off behind him, tail wagging behind him.

Cernozurna turned back to the two men who were happily enjoying their meals. "Would you like any desert when you're done?" she asked them smiling.

"No, thank you," Kai-stern said but Alfeegi who had a sweet tooth nodded and said, "Chocolate."

"Yes?" Cernozurna questioned, "Chocolate what?"

"Chocolate truffles," Alfeegi said without looking up, stuffing his face with wings.

The smile was wiped off Cernozurna's face instantly, "Truffles?" she said dangerously.

Alfeegi nodded again not realizing he was on dangerous ground.

"_Truffles_?" the maid said again this time more loudly and Alfeegi glanced up and gulped hard realizing.

Cernozurna leaned forward towards the man and bracing her weight against the table yelled, "DO YOU REALLY WANT TRUFFLES!"

"N-No," Alfeegi stuttered sinking low in his chair, breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"GOOD!" the maid screeched, then leaning back up smiled again and said calmly, "You're coffee's running low. I'll bring you some more." Then she turned and left.

Kai-stern stared at Alfeegi, who was still cowering in his seat, in amazement. So there was someone out there who could get the better of him. Interesting.

The White Dragon Officer caught Kai-stern smirking at him and sat himself upright again, starting on his stuffing ignoring the other man.

Rath came out of the kitchen carrying a dish of brown food and set in on the floor, where Crewgar dove vigorously into it. The black-haired boy slowly petted the happy demon-dog in silence, his face quite blank.

Kai-stern sighed. The old Rath would be laughing at the over-excited antics of Crewgar's and would have been chattering non-stop to them, bugging the daylights out of Alfeegi. He would never have been as quiet and meloncholy as this new Rath was.

Things would never be the same again.

Cernozurna came out with a pot of steaming coffee and poured into Alfegi's mug. The Dragon Officer looked up at the maid and said, "You know, Cernozurna, this stuffing is delicious!"

"Why thank you!" she said beaming at him.

"I don't remember it tasting quite this way before, but it has a rather unique taste to it. I especially like the chunks of meat spiced with bacon flavor."

The maid frowned, "Bacon flavor? I don't remember putting bacon in it."

Alfeegi popped another spoonful into his mouth, " Well maybe you put some in hurriedly when you served it in the bowl."

"I didn't put the stuffing into the bowl. I let Rath do that."

"Well, what do you know?" Alfeegi said chewing, "The kid has a knack for cooking. Who would have thought that?"

"Alfeegi," Cernozurna said peering closer at the bowl he was eating from, "I don't think that's my stuffing."

"What?" the man said, " Don't be silly. What else could it-"

A loud joyous bark came from Crewgar as he swallowed the brown food in his dish. All people turned slowly towards him and stared hard. The demon-dog looked up at them grinningly and went back to his eating.

Alfeegi stared down at the few remaining bits of food left in his bowl and swallowed. Hard. And rose slowly from his seat, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Alfeegi, calm down," Kai-stern said as Cernozurna clapped her hands to her mouth in horror, "I'm sure he didn't mean to. The two foods look alike-he could have easily mistaken them for each other."

But by the way a small black-haired child was trying to tip-toe sneakily out of the room unnoticed, Kai-stern highly doubted it was an accident.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHH!"

Well, perhaps some things would remain the same.

Finis!

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
